Set Her Soul Alight
by Arabella Whitlock
Summary: A heart wounded and conflicted, being pulled in two directions. She thinks she knows what she wants, but who will really be the one to set her soul alight? Twilight AU All Human
1. Character Bios

**AN:** This is my first ever story, please be gentle. _I write actors who I see as them end of each characters descriptions._

**Disclaimer:** My name isn't Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight or characters in it, I just make them do my work in my stories.

**Character Bios**

**Bella Swan 17**:

She came to live with Whitlocks when she was only 13 years old, after her mother died. Because her grandfather was in a retirement home, she ran away to live in an abandoned cabin. She was discovered by Edward Jones, who was her schoolmate. She found out that the cabin belonged to the Whitlock/Cullen/Jones families. After Edward told Peter -his cousin- about Bella, they just couldn't let her live there all alone. They didn't want her to be sent to an orphanage, so they got the idea that she could come to live with Peter Whitlock (who was the guardian of Edward, and later Emmett too).She is very intuitive, but lacks knowledge of relationships. She is usually loyal to a fault, and loves everyone around her, though she doesn't understand the difference between romantic love and platonic love. She is a bit oblivious of things like sex, etc.

_I see Emily Blunt as ''my'' Bella._

**Jasper Whitlock 29: **

The stoic and cold doctor of their family. He was in love with Charlotte Mitchell, but the leaders of his family didn't abide by him dating her, so they made him end the relationship.

_Jackson Rathbone _

**Peter Whitlock 29:**

Peter and Jasper are twins, but not identical. He is a writer. He is self appointed guardian of Edward Jones (who hates his big brother Garrett), Emmett Cullen (who hates Edward) who is kind of a pariah of all households, and Bella Swan (who would have been sent to orphanage otherwise). Peter came to an agreement with her grandfather that he would look after her, because Phil couldn't do it himself from his retirement home.

_Alexander Skarskård_

**Garrett Jones 29: **

Cousin to the Whitlock twins, as well as their best friend. He designs his own clothes, models and owns multiple stores.

_Lee Pace_

**Edward Jones 17: **

Garrett's little brother. He had always had a crush on Bella, but he was too shy to act upon his feelings. Now he is dating Jessica Stanley.

_Robert Pattison from his time as Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter._

**Emmett Cullen 17:**

Edward's cousin, who hates him with a passion. He is the pariah of their families, because he  
never got along with them. When he met Bella, he grew to protect her like a big brother.

_Kellan Lutz_

**Alice Cullen 15:**

Cousin of Whitlock and Jones families.

_Georgie Henley_

**Rosalie Hale 17 &amp; Angela Webber 17:**

Have known Bella since they were all in diapers. Both have always seemed stronger, emotionally, than Bella… so they kept her safe, making sure she wasn't prey to anyone's "corruption".

_Nikki Reed and Christian Serratos_

**Charlotte Mitchell 28:**

Jasper's Ex girlfriend.

_Nicolette Shea_

**Esme Cullen:**

Wife of Carlisle, and co-leader of the Cullen, Whitlock and Jones Families. She is fatally ill.

_Elizabeth Reaser_

**Carlisle Cullen: **

Co-leader with his wife Esme of the Cullen, Whitlock and Jones Families. He is a perfectionist, who believes his word should be law in the families.

_Peter Facinelli_

**Renee Swan:**

Deceased mother of Bella Swan. Died when Bella was only 13.

_Linda Hamilton_

**Charlie Swan:**

Deceased father of Bella Swan. Died when Bella was only 5.

_Billy Burke_

**Phil Dwyer:**

Renee's father. Lives in retirement home, and is unable to provide for Bella's needs there.

_Alan Rickman_


	2. Chapter 1

Set Her Soul Alight

AN: Betaed by Spudzmom

Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight or character, I just make them do my work in my stories.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day to Bella. It was Spring Break and the school was out so she thought that she would go to visit her mother's grave. Rosalie and Angela wanted to come along with her, but she just insisted to go alone. She didn't want to bother her two dear friends.

She packed some sweets like she always did when she went to visit her mother. She took her purple backbag and opened the door, looked and went over in her mind that everything was in their right places and locked the door.

It took her about 30 minutes to walk to her mother's cemetery. She opened the iron gate and it made really creepy sound. It made her skin rise to goosebumps. When she reached Renee's grave she sat down and smiled.

''It's good to see you again mom.'' Bella only got silence in answer. She sighed and offered some sweets on top of the grave. She tried really hard to smile like she always did, but she felt like her whole world was going to end and started to cry.

''Why mom, why did you need to die and leave me here all alone. I want to be with you. It's so lonely here without you.''

She heard someone crying quietly too but the voice was much deeper and masculine. She lifted her head to see where the voice was coming from and who it belonged to. At first she didn't see anyone, but then she saw him. It was Jasper Whitlock, one of the relatives of the family she had lived with nearly 4 years already. The Whitlock/Cullen/Jones family were strict with their rules and usually they didn't interact with outside people. She had just been lucky that she got to live with them and get to know them.

Bella looked to see whose grave he was crying at silently.

_'I think it's his mother's grave too.'_ She thought when she saw the name and dates written there. She ponderd, should she say something or just leave him be? But something made her walk slowly behind him. She stopped close to his back but he didn't notice her.

_'He looks so different; so lonely and sad, not cold hearted like Edward and Emmett always referred to him as being.'_

Bella wanted to hug and comfort him, but she kept her hands to herself. She didn't know him very well.

She leaned her forehead against his back which made him jump a little. He started to turn when he heard a familiar voice say to him.

''Don't turn please. It's just me, Bella. I know how you are feeling right now and it is okay, you can cry it all out. I will be here for you.''

He turned his head back to his mother's grave and he continued his silent mourning and weeping.

They were like that almost half an hour when he made his last sniffle and he heard Bella do the same. They both stood up and she looked him straight in his eyes and gave a small shy smile. Jasper was quite embarrassed to let that little girl see him at his weak state, but something in her eyes was so much more mature than her real age, so he just replied to her smile with one of his own.

''Oh, Jazz this is the first time I've seen you smiling.'' Her smile turned much bigger now. Jasper blushed when he heard her calling him the name that only Peter and Garrett usually call him.

_'How cute, he is blushing. This is the first time for that too. It's really hard to think I would make him blush!'_

The temptation was too much for Bella and she placed her right hand to his cheek in order to feel that he was really there and pulled him little closer. She took a small step closer to him and placed a small gentle kiss straight to his lips. Jasper's eyes were shocked when he saw her doing that and what made him even more shocked was that he actually liked it. It has been so long since anyone actually kissed him. Bella started to blush really badly too and started to apologize to him.

''I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me.''

Jasper answered. ''It's Okay. I know you didn't mean to do it.''

Hearing him say that made her a little mad.

''I didn't apologize for the kiss. I don't regret that. I wanted to kiss you.''

She now had fire in her eyes, like he hadn't even imagined she'd ever have.

She pulled his face much closer to her's and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Jasper tried to keep his composure but Bella was too much to ignore and he answered her kiss. He moved his hands gently behind her neck, moving his tongue to her lips asking for entry. Bella opened her lips and moved her own tongue against his.

When the kiss finally ended, they both were out of breath, looking in each others eyes; both wanting to continue but then they remembered where they were. Jasper said ''Maybe we should continue this in another place and time, don't you think?''

Bella's face turned crimson red and she nodded her head. She turned back to shy as she usually was which made Jasper chuckle. He took her hand and started to walk to the exit, pulling her gently near him.

She walked behind him, still confused about his behavior.

''I parked my car near the exit in the parking lot. I will drive you to home if you want me to.''

Bella squeezed more tightly to his hand. Jasper smiled when he felt that. It has been so long since he last felt anything like that. Even Charlotte didn't make him feel so strongly. The want and need to be near Bella was almost overwhelming and it felt great.

When they reached his car he opened the door and helped her in and then he rushed to the drivers seat next to Bella. She stayed quiet the whole trip, keeping her hand near his and smiling to him sweetly. When they reached her home she said ''Thank you, Jazz.''

Jasper smiled to her and moved his head near her ear and whispered

''The pleasure is all mine My little Bella, because you know, you are mine now.'' He kissed the vein under her ear making her shiver and she lifted her hand to his neck and whispered back ''I know.''

They kissed before Jasper had to stand from his seat to open the door for her. Bella wanted to stay near him but she knew that she had to go back to her home where Peter and the boys were.

''I'm going to make some dinner. Would you like to come and eat inside?'' Jasper saw hope in her eyes that made him want to reschedule all his appointments just to be with her a little longer.

''I really would like to stay but I can't because I have to go to the clinic after this.'' Bella nodded sadly.

''I understand.''

''I will call you tonight, if it's okay with you?'' Bella's eyes started to glow again.

''Yes, please call.''

Jasper laughed now and made Bella blush really badly.

She walked inside and saw almost everyone else was home already.

Peter almost ran towards her.

''My little Flower, where were you? We were really worried about you.''

I-I was just visiting mom's grave and I forgot to check what the time was and then...and then I got home as quickly as I could.'' Bella's face turned red because part of her didn't want to tell anyone of her meeting with Jasper and another part of her didn't like to lie. Peter saw that she was lying and that surprised him because he knew that she never lied.

_'She looks so hot, I haven't seen her like this before.'_ His eyes followed her steps when she walked to the kitchen. She looked like she was glowing with some kind of magical heat inside her. He kept following her and watched her when she was taking dinner ingredients from the cabinet, starting to make dinner for everyone.

He sat down and pretended to read the newspaper, when he was really looking at Bella. She was humming happily but not childishly. It was more adult-like, like Peter usually did when he was planning something.

_'What is wrong with me, I'm going crazy over a girl that has been living under the same roof almost four years already, and now I see her as a really hot woman instead of a small girl!'_

Bella stopped suddenly when she heard the phone ringing and dashed to answer.

''Whitlock residence, Bella Swan speaking.'' She hoped to hear Jasper's voice.

''Miss Swan, it's just me, Edward.''

Her heart ached because she didn't hear the voice she wanted to hear.

''Are you there Swan?'' Edward asked.

''Oh, yes Edward, I'm here. I was just surprised to hear your voice. I thought you were at home.'' She tried to explain.

"I just called to inform you that me and that damn cat aren't coming home for couple of days. Esme and Carlisle wanted us to come to their summer villa.''

''Oh, that's great news! I mean great that they asked Emmett to come along too. Maybe he can be part of your family more now too. But it's not great that you two aren't coming home.'' She tried to explain when she was panicking really badly.

''It's okay Swan, I know what you mean.'' Bella sighed in relief when she heard that.

''So is anyone else coming with four of you there?'' She asked trying to figure out if Jasper was going there too.

''Yes, Jasper is coming with us too to keep an eye on Esme. You know how bad her health is usually.''

Bella's eyes filled with sadness, because she knew that there wasn't a phone in their villa. They talked a little more before they ended their phone call. Suddenly Peter was standing behind her.

''So, what was their business?'' She jumped a little.

"Oh, it was Edward. He just wanted to call and inform us that he, Emmett and Jasper are going to your family's summer villa with Carlisle and Esme.'' Her voice was trembling a little and she tried to pull herself together.

''Oh sweet! I can snatch My Little Flower all for me then.'' Peter said with extreme happiness, trying to cheer her up. Bella blushed and gave him a warm shy smile.

_'This is going to be an interesting couple of days.'_ Peter grinned in his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Beta'ed by Spudzmom

Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight or characters. I just make them do my work in my stories.

Warning! There is a slight lemon in this chapter!

Chapter 2

Bella woke up little bit later than she usually did because she was wondering what Jasper was doing as he hadn't called her yet.

She shook her head and lifted her hands to her face to remove a couple of tears from her eyes. _'I hope he can call me and why didn't he do that before he left? Maybe he doesn't remember that he promised to call me.'_

She stood up and started to dress when she heard a loud rattle coming from the kitchen so she ran there still wearing her short pj shorts and small tank top.

She nearly tripped running downstairs.

She opened the kitchen door to see Peter trying to do something there, which could be dangerous knowing he couldn't even boil water.

''Oh my Flower, sorry to wake you up. I thought I would make you some breakfast but I dropped some plates when I was taking things from the cupboard.'' He said and then realized what she was wearing and a wide grin came to his face.

''Thank you, but you don't need to make me breakfast. I know you are busy with your script these days.'' Bella said with a shy smile on her face.

''You don't like my cooking, eh?'' Peter teased her knowing how she would react.

''Oh no, I mean yes, I like your cooking but I just thought...''

Peter smiled and lifted his finger to her lips.

''I know, I was just teasing you my little Flower.''

She turned red from embarrassment. He caressed her lower lip a little bit more before realizing what he was doing.

Bella went quiet and her lips opened a little and his eyes were looking down to her lips.

_'What am I doing? I just kissed and promised myself to Jasper but why do I feel like this? Peter has always been like a father to me. I should leave before anything happens. But why isn't my body listening to me?'_ Bella was thinking hard.

Peter kept looking at her and kept wondering why she didn't leave or try to stop him.

_'Oh god, she's making me go crazy. I want to lift her against the wall and make out with her.'_ His eyes darkened from passion and he knew he should stop when he started to lean closer her lips.

She saw him coming toward her and her mind told her to stop this and go away, but her body had a mind of it's own. She closed her eyes and her heart started to beat like crazy.

When Peter saw her closing her eyes he pressed his lips against hers and when he finally felt that she answered his kiss he lifted his hands behind her back, still careful not to go too close so he wouldn't frighten her.

Bella's lips parted and she moved her tongue first tasting his lips. That surprised Peter who thought that his innocent Flower wouldn't know these kinds of things.

Her tongue moved once again now to his teeth and then against his tongue. _'Why won't my body stop and what is my tongue doing to him right now?!'_ She didn't know how she was doing something like this. It was just yesterday when she had her first kiss!

She felt Peter's hand behind her back when suddenly his other hand moved under her top. She let out a small moan from her lips when she felt his fingers toying with her nipple. Her head went back and her body moved closer to his.

Peter moved his lips to her neck and gave small bites there which made her whole body tremble. He enjoyed this effect he had on her and moved his bites closer and closer to her now fully erected nipples. Then he heard her small voice.

''Ah, this feels too amazing. Ah we, have to stop, aah.'' While her voice was telling him that, her body didn't agree with her.

He started to slow down a little and asked

''Why do we have to stop when we both want this so badly?''

''I'm together with your brother, Jasper.'' She said while breathing really fast.

Peter's eyes grew wide with shock and his heart filled first with sadness then jealousy.

''With Jasper?'' He raised his voice and continued ''I won't give you to him or anyone else, you are my Flower.''

He then lifted her on the kitchen table moving his lips and bites all over her body marking her skin as his while he kept talking.

''How long have you been seeing him?!" He asked punishing her at the same time.

''One day'' Her timid voice said while trying to pull her thoughts together. _'Did he just say I'm his and no one else can have me?'_ Her mind kept asking her.

''One day? You have just started to see each other. Then that isn't a problem because you can stop seeing him before you have actually done anything.''

''We kissed and he took me home yesterday.''

''Ah, so you were with him and when I asked you, you lied to me.'' He smirked, enjoying punishing her for giving her first kiss to someone else other than him.

She moaned when he sucked and licked her breast and his other hand was playing with the other.

He moved his free hand on top of her shorts and pushed a little fabric between his fingers and her most secret place.

She moaned now more loudly and he moved one of his fingers under to feel how wet her pussy was. Bella's eyes expressed her shock to this new feeling. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this with Peter, but with Jasper, but her pleasure was too much to stop now.

He moved his finger slowly inside of her moist, tight cavern and started to move it a bit faster. He teased her clit with his thumb and he felt how those hot wet walls tightened around his finger. He knew she was almost there.

He stopped which made her look at him with almost angry eyes. ''Why did you stop?!'' She breathed fast and her eyes were entirely blurred.

Peter just smirked and placed one kiss more to her lips before he went down on his knees and started to lick her hot wet pussy. Her whole body screamed at that sensation. Her legs tried to close so he wouldn't stop. When he felt that she was coming he plunged his finger faster and faster until she screamed his name as she came.

She collapsed to the table trying to catch her breath and her eyes started to close. It was too much for her and she fell asleep.

Peter looked at her and smiled lifting her into his arms, careful not to wake her and carried her to his bedroom. He covered her tired body with a light blanket and smiled. Moving near her and pulling the blanket over them both, he fell asleep too.

Bella moved restlessly side to side and suddenly opened her eyes. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. When she finally realized that she wasn't in her room, she felt something warm near her and looked closely at what or who it was.

Her face turned crimson when she saw it was Peter and her head started to hurt when she started to remember things from before she fell asleep. She tried to move slowly so she wouldn't wake him up.

When she was almost off the bed Peter's grip tightened and she turned her head slowly to see if he was awake. He opened his other eye to peek and smiled at her.

''Trying to sneak away from me now, eh?'' He grinned at her.

''No, no, ummmm I-I was just trying to get up to make some food for you.'' She tried to explain to him.

Then suddenly Peter moved his body on top of her's, kissed her neck and moved to her lips.

Then the phone started to ring on the nightstand. He answered but didn't move from on top of her and kept touching her nipple with his fingers.

''Peter speaking'' he almost groaned into the phone.

''I know who is speaking if I called you'' a calm cold voice said.

''Oh, Jazz, just the one I wanted to hear now. Did you miss me?''

Bella's eyes went wide now and she tried to move away from under him. His body stopped her struggle and he nibbled her ear. She clapped her hands against her mouth to stifle a moan and closed her eyes.

''Moron, I didn't call you because I missed you. I tried to get to Miss Swan but she didn't answer her phone. Is she there? I have something to say to her.''

''Why are you trying to call my Flower? Are you trying to steal her away from me Jazz?" Peter said his voice full of venom.

Bella's eyes flickered open and began filling with tears.

''It's not your business what I am talking about or doing with Bella.'' Jasper's voice started to sound angry now.

''Well in fact, it IS my business dear brother. She is MY Flower.'' Peter said and grinned at Bella who was trying to keep her composure while pinned under Peter.

''What do you mean PETER?!'' Jasper now was yelling into the phone.

Peter moved a little so he could whisper to Jasper without Bella hearing what he was saying.

''I'm just deflowering her.''

''No you fucking bastard!'' Jasper yelled into the phone before he realized that Peter had already hung up.

Peter put the phone away and looked at Bella who was crying now. He hugged her with all his might but at the same time like she was a delicate flower as he liked to call her. That made her look up at him, surprised by his sudden tenderness.

''Don't cry Bella darlin'. I'm not going to do anything to you if you don't want me to. I just want to show you how I feel about you. I love you Bella. I have loved you so long; from the first moment we met.''

She stopped crying and looked in his eyes and when she waited to see if he was just joking, she saw only love and seriousness from his eyes and her heart pounded fast.

''I-I don't know what to say Peter. I know I care for you a lot but I-I-I just don't know what I think. I have to think about all of this.'' She said to him with a voice that had never been so mature and wise at the same time.

Peter closed his eyes and gave her a warm smile. _'So I still have a chance against Jasper. All hope isn't lost yet._' A voice in his head said.


	4. Chapter 3

Set Her Soul Alight (Chapter 3 Revision)

I was visiting my mother's grave as I always did on the anniversary of her death. It made my heart ache to think that I would never see her beautiful smile or hear her voice laughing while making dinner during my visits.

My father had always been distant and it was unheard of for him to ever show any affection to others. My mother was the exception to this and that's why when she died, he cut all ties with me.

Maybe he faulted me for her death or he saw too much of her in me, wishing it had been me who died in her stead.

When things between Charlotte and I came to an end, I was broken and hardened my heart just as my father had, but still my mother continued to support me.

I should have known she was sick. I should have made her get the best treatment available, but I didn't realize in time, so when she died, it completely broke me.

So here I find myself once again, at her grave, sobbing like a lost child when I feel someone approach from behind me, gently leaning against my back. Then a timid female voice spoke.

"Don't turn please. It's just me, Bella. I know how you are feeling right now and it's okay. You can cry it all out. I'll be here for you."

I knew the voice well. I had met her many times over the years that she had lived with Peter, Edward and Emmett. She'd been a very clumsy young girl and I'd had to check on her many small injuries from time to time.

I found myself doing as she said simply because it was too much for me to turn to face her at such a vulnerable time. I had never let anyone see me in such a weak and fragile state; always maintaining my composure and facade in front of others For some reason though, I couldn't quite pull myself together in front of this girl.

No, not a girl any longer, I realized. She had matured into an amazing young woman over the years.

I was aware of how she usually did all of the household chores even after having worked late nights at her part time job cleaning one of the corporate office buildings my family owns.

When I was finally able to compose myself, I turned to look at her and was embarrassed about letting my walls fall in front of her, but then she let a small shy smile light her face and I was able to ignore my discomfort.

I couldn't help but think to myself that her smiling face was like seeing the first rays of the sun after a long dark night. These thoughts warmed my heart and I had to smile at her.

"Oh Jazz, this is the first time I've seen you smiling."

Her smile got even bigger and I felt my face grow warm with a blush as she used the nickname that only Peter and Garrett called me.

I saw a certain look of determination overtake her and was shocked when she leaned closer and gave me a small kiss. I wasn't sure how to react, but I realized that I liked how her lips had felt against mine. It had been such a long time since I had been kissed.

She blushed then and said "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

My heart began to ache at her words for I was sure that she regretted the kiss. Still I wanted to ease her feelings.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it."

When I said this I saw a fire enter her eyes and her face grew a bit angry. I wasn't sure if I should feel afraid or turned on.

"I didn't apologize for the kiss. I don't regret that. I wanted to kiss you."

Then she kissed me again, pulling me much closer than before. My indecision crumbled and I answered her kisses with more passion than I had ever felt, tangling my tongue with hers to taste her sinful mouth over and over again. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. After a while we stopped to catch our breath.

It was then that I realized where we were and suggested to her that we move to a more private place. Taking her hand, we walked back to my car and I offered to drive her home.

When I finally sat in the car with her I was in disbelief at what had happened and how it made me feel. My feelings with Charlotte had never been this strong. I felt that I now belonged to Bella; as if we were always meant to be. I felt protective of her and possessive of her; more than I ever thought possible. The thought of her going home where she lived with three other men had me wanting to turn around and take her to my own flat, damn the consequences. I couldn't do that though so I had to pull myself together.

We kept our hands together during the drive and I made gentle patterns with my thumb inside of her hand. I almost felt like a teenager on my first date. We both kept smiling and peeking at each other from time to time.

When we finally reached her home, I noticed her biting her lower lip and struggling with her thoughts before thanking me for the ride.

I leaned close to her and whispered. "The pleasure is all mine my little Bella. You know that you are mine now."

I found the temptation too much and had to lean closer to her neck and kiss the vein there. I could feel how her pulse jumped and raced faster than before, making her shiver.

I liked that I could make her feel this way for me and felt some tightening in my slacks when her teasing, almost husky voice answered that she knew. It made me want to pull her into my lap to grind my erection against her.

We kissed until I had to get out of the car to open her door for her. She asked me to stay for dinner with her and my cousins and it hurt to have to tell her I couldn't. I still had to go to work.

Seeing her smile falter at that made me want to pull her into my arms and never let go. I hated that I had made her beautiful face look sad so I promised to call her when I had time and watched as she began walking towards the house.

Going back to my car, I watched her go inside before pulling away and driving to the clinic.

I had many patients that day and when I finally thought that I could go home and call my Bella, Carlisle called for me to come and visit Esme. She had always been ill and I had spent my youth learning from seeing all of the doctors that usually surrounded her.

While still in high school, we had to report on what we would like to do for a living when we grew up.

I had always wanted to be a teacher. I had always loved small children who were still innocent about the corrupt world that surrounded them.

That was until my father and Carlisle approached me and told me that I had to forget all those pointless dreams of becoming a teacher and begin to look into what I had to do to become a doctor because they had decided that I would become the next family doctor.

All of my dreams were crushed at that moment, but wanting to gain my fathers approval, I started to read everything I could about the medical field and gave my every effort into becoming the best. I liked to think I achieved that goal.

My visit with Esme went as it usually did and then I had to go pack. I had to go with them to their summer villa. Edward and Emmett were coming along too.

I found myself in quite a bad mood about the whole thing and to make matters worse, I didn't even have time to call Bella before I had to leave.

'_Please forgive me. I'll call you as soon as I can.' _Was my last thought before seating myself in the back of the limousine across from a frail looking Esme and Carlisle's glance.

A/N: I know, this chapter was shorter than usually but my inspiration just wasn't coming for me.

But hope you liked it.

Please Review, I want to know your thoughts and ideas, if you wont mind sharing them with me.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot

Chapter 4

Peter watched as Bella walked downstairs with a frown on her face. He rubbeb his face and felt his bristle sting his hands. _'What I'm doing?'_ He kept asking himself. Part of him wanted to hurry back to be close to Bella and do just what he said to Jasper he was doing, but major part of him actually wanted to start dating Bella; get to know her even better than he already did. _'I have lived her with so long, but I don't actually know anything about her thoughts and such.' _Sure he knew almost everything that had happened to her.

He still remembered the first time he saw her, her clothes all muddy and hair flat against her head. He started to question Edward's mentality to bring this clearly homeless girl to his house, but when he found out what had happened to her and her mother; he felt like he should do something, anything to help her, so he offered his house as a shelter for time being. He contacted her mother's father Phill Dwyer and found out that he lived in retirement-home and couldn't give her place to live there, Peter felt responsibility for the first time in his live and he made an agreement with Phill that she could live with him and his cousin as long she needed to.

She had been against living with them at first; she didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone, but getting know both her school mate Edward and his scatterbrained cousin, she felt sense of belonging with them. She started to keep their messy home clean and she made them food which neighter of males couldn't do to save their lives.

One day when she had been making dinner for them; she heard loud noise coming outside, and saw burly looking boy attacking Edward, who blocked his hits, she ran between them without them noticing her first and then they both hit her at the same time; staight to her head. She passed out immediately, both boys were paniking and Peter came to outside to see what had happened. His whole exterior went to shock when he saw Bella laying in the ground; blood pouring from the corner of her eye and nose. He called as fast as she could to Jasper, and told him what had happened. When Jasper finally came and fixed Bella's cuts and she was conscious, both Edward and boy who introdused himself as Emmett Cullen; apologised frequently. Bella being who she is forgived them both, and was just glad that neither of the boys were hurt.

Couple days after Bella's accident Peter got call from Emmett's current guardian that he had to travel to Europe; to do some business there for half year and he couldn't take Emmett there with him, so he asked Peter if he could take Emmett to live there and enroll him to school with Edward. Both of boys were on each others neck all the time and fought a lot, but Bella always tried to obstruct them; so one day they finally tried to be nice to each other, even if it was just Bella's sake.

Peter always had an eye for everything that happened around him, and he saw how Edward had started to fall for Bella; he just was try shy to do anything about it and Bella didn't apparently see him like that; it was obvious that she kept thinking him almost like a brother and she styed oblivious how she made Edward and other boys feel around her.

Emmett was different story all together; always been rejected anyform of friendship and even his relatives steered clear from him. He never knew who his father was and his own mother appeared to hate him to the point she abandoned him and one of their distant relative had to take him under his care. So when Emmett got to see how Bella cared him like everyone else, he made his life mission to protect her and saw her as his little sister he never had even if they were same age.

Only thing where Emmett and Edward seemed to agree were to keep her safe from everything and when Peter usually teased and made her blush, both boys were chasing him away. Sure he seemed pervert all the time and to add more fuel to fire when they finally realized that he wrote erotic novels for his vocation; both boys were always stopping Bella be alone with him in the same room, this seemed to make Bella always embarrassed.

One day when Peter saw her hanging laundry out side he kept looking at her from his room and he saw how Bella looked to the sky with such sadness that he haven't ever seen her show to anyone and that day he made himself a promise that he would make sure to erase sadness from her; even if he had to act fool front of her and others.

When Peter finally came back from his thoughts he smelled food which made his stomach rumble and he heard Bella's timid voice calling him that the food is ready. He started to walk downstairs and once in his life; he was afraid which was unheard-of to him.

Before he let her know he was in the room; he came to a halt and looked Bella, he was amazed that even when he knew she was embarrassed; she had made baked potato casserole and meatloaf which was one of his favorite foods. He leaned to doorframe and looked her; how her skin was still flushed and how her moves seemed to almost hypnotise him.

He coughed a little; startling her. She turned to look at him; making her almost trip over and Peter moved fast to catch her.

''You should have just said if you wanted be in my arms so badly my Flower.'' He saw how her skin now turned almost crimson and she tried to move away fast; just making her trip more and move closer to him.

''I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to fall over you.'' Peter saw his opportunity to tease her a little more.

''Oh, my Flower, you can fall over me anytime, in fact you should just fall for me.'' His grin got wider; when he felt her breathing increase. He kissed her head before he moved away from her and said

''Well, lets eat before food get too cold, you made such a large feast and there are just two of us.'' He watched as she moved to closer to table; same table she had been just some time ago. He had to ease tighness in his pants some before he moved to sit down but jumpin up suddenly and taking candle from cupboard; placing it middle of table and lighting it up.

When he sat back down he looked how Bella's face was twisted in confusion; like she was fighting with something inside her mind, he decided to ignore it; for now.

''I thought it would be complete feast you made for us, don't you think.'' Her face flushed some when she looked him under her eyelashes before she answered.

''Um, yes, it does. But you shouldn't have done this, I mean I just...'' Peter interrupted her before she could continue.

''I know my Flower, you don't have to explain to me; lets us enjoy before we talk or do you want to talk what happened earlier now before we eat?''

''No! I mean later is better.''

They started to eat together and when he lifted his fork to his mouth he had to moan; the food was so good. He saw how Bella's eyes were on his lips and she licked her lips some before she rised her eyes higher and saw that she had been cought staring him. She turned her her head fast back to her food and continued eating.

Peter couldn't stop glancing her time to time; admiring her. He knew they had to soon talk about everything, but he could see how nervous she was and wanted to ease her some before they would start talking.

When they were done eating Peter rose up from his seat and started to help her cather dishes and went to help her fulfill washer. She tried to refuse his help but he just said that they would be done faster.

After they were done cleaning, he said to her ''Follow me to my office, lets talk there, or would you prefer somewhere else?''

''No, your office is fine to me.'' She started to follow him and when they came to front of his office he opened the door and let her go in first; letting her walk past him and he closed the door. He pointed her to sit down to his couch. He walked near her and sat down right side of her; still giving her a bit space to calm her nerves.

''I have to apologise that I was moving so fast with you, but when I heard that you were with Jasper something just snapped in my head, I mean I got mad at myself for not showing you much earlier that you mean so much for me, that I had fallen for you, and part of me was and still is afraid that I have lost my change to show you how much I love you; to be together with you.'' He saw how Bella tried hard to think what to say next to him.

''I-I don't know what I should feel right now, just yesterday I realised that I love Jasper and now when you say you have been in love in me for long time, I- I'm so confused. I feel so quilty when you you did those things to me, even if I wanted you to stop part of me didn't.'' She blushed saying this.

He saw how she now had tears in her eyes; which he promised himself that he would always prevent. He pulled her to his arms and felt how she first tensed in his embrace until she relazed and he saw how she let her walls come down and she started to cry.

''Shh, fiore mio, let it all come out; I'm always here for you.'' He let her cry in his arms until she stopped and started to talk.

''I'm sorry I broke down on you like this. I don't know what I should do and I need time to think everything before I decide anything, and I have to talk with Jasper too, I can't I wont be that kind of person who strings two guys behind their backs.'' Bang of jealousy came back to Peter; hearing her say his twin's name but he didn't say anything of it.

''It's okay, I understand. I give you time to think, but could you still spent time with me, even when you are thinking? I don't want to be away from you, even if just as friends, for now at least.''

''I think we can do that.'' She cave her shy smile before rising from his embrace and leaving his room.

He looked after her. _'I hate to sound so pitifull, but I will do anything in my power to keep her in my life, even if I have to go against my family.'_

AN: Remember to Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beta'ed by Spudzmom

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jasper was frantic after he realized that Peter had hung up on him and tried to call him back but couldn't get through.

_'I'm sure that fucker shut his phone off or something.' _

He started to pack is suitcase. He just had to get back to Bella before Peter did anything to her.

After he had packed everything he needed, he hurried downstairs and went into the kitchen to search for Carlisle. He had to get him to call the driver back with the car so he could travel faster.

The nearest town where there was a car rental shop was over 10 miles away.

He saw Carlisle sitting with Esme in the parlor.

''I need you to call the driver back here. I need to go back to Peter's place.''

He tried to sound normal but his distressed voice gave him away and Carlisle raised his eyebrow challenging him.

''Why do you need to go now? We just got here. I don't think anything could be so important that you have to leave right now and we have to think about Esme's health too. What if, when you are gone, her health gets worse? You know I don't trust anyone else to give her the treatment she needs. Could you live with that on your shoulders? The fact that it would be your fault should something happen to her when you aren't here?!''

Jasper thought hard. He really wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Esme while he was away, even if he didn't really like her. But then again he had to consider the same about Bella. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her either.

_'Could Peter really follow through on his words and do something to Bella?'_

He was trying to think of different scenarios; what might happen here and there. Everything he thought of would end up with someone really hurt, but he finally made up his mind.

''I'm sorry Carlisle, but like I said I really have to leave. Now give me the drivers number. I can't explain to you why I have to leave now but time is of the essence.'' Carlisle gave him a nasty look and grunted, but gave him the number.

As soon as Jasper got the number, he started to dial the driver. He tried many times before he got through.

''This is Jasper Whitlock speaking. You brought me and my relatives to our summer villa earlier, but something has come up and I have to leave. Could you come and pick me up as soon as you can?''

He tried to sound respectful even when his whole body was almost shaking with panic.

''I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Whitlock, but we can't come down there. Our cars are already sent away to different patrons. We have booked our shifts and we can't come back to get you before the day we were supposed to.''

''I will pay you what ever you need to come and get me right now! There is an emergency and I need to get back quickly!''

Jasper had to try anything to get them to come and get him, but he wasn't having any luck.

While he was panicking, he didn't see that Carlisle was glaring at him from the other room with his phone in his hand. He had made a call to the company before Jasper got through to them and ordered them to deny their service.

No one was going to oppose him and when Jasper did so, it made him enraged that he would do so even after he said that Esme's health would be at stake.

He went back to his room silently so Jasper wouldn't hear him.

Jasper was frantic. He had to find a way to get back to Bella, or at least get someone he trusted to check on her and maybe stay there to keep an eye on things.

He scrolled his phone to find the number he was looking for and dialed.

''Elegante Negozi, Garrett Jones speaking.'' Jasper rolled his eyes before he could stop himself.

''Garrett, I need you to do something for me.''

''Jazz my dear, what shall I do for you? Did you finally find some chick and want me to cover for you while you get laid?''

Jasper shook his head and sighed. He should have known that Garrett would start this again.

''No Garrett, I don't need your help like that. Could you close your store today and tomorrow and go to Peter's? He is alone with Miss Bella and I think it would be wise for you to be there to control him and try not to overwhelm her.''

He tried to reason with him. At least if Garrett was there, Peter wouldn't be able to touch or do anything to Bella.

''Sure thing, I can do that. But first you must tell me the real reason why I need to go there. I know you. You wouldn't just make me close my boutique and spend time with Peter.''

Jasper could hear the grin in Garrett's voice.

''I can't tell you much because there are things that don't concern you or anyone else who might be listening. I'll try to call you as soon as I can so I can explain more, but for now, please hurry to Peter's.''

Garrett realized that Jasper couldn't tell him why. Not right now at least.

Maybe this situation was similar to when Jasper had to leave Charlotte. What Jasper didn't know was that Garrett had once heard Carlisle talking with Charlotte and he paid her to stay away from Jasper. At first he thought he should tell Jasper, but when he realized that Charlotte actually accepted Carlisle's deal, he thought it would be better for Jasper not to know how easily she did so.

''Okay, okay Jasper, don't get your panties in a twist. I will go right now. But you must call me later and explain EVERYTHING.''

Jasper sighed and promised to do that. He knew how annoying Garrett could be if he didn't follow through on his promise.

After ending his call with Garrett, he heard steps in the corridor right outside the door.

_'So I was right. Someone was listening to my conversation with Garrett.' _

He walked outside to catch a breath and tried to call Peter again but he still didn't get through.

He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, becoming lost in his thoughts.

_'I hope Garrett arrives there in time.' _

He kept wondering what he would do if Peter really did something to Bella.

How would Bella react towards him if he did?

Would she blame him for not coming there to save her?

Garrett's pov

After ending his call with Jasper, he closed his store like he promised and started his drive to Peter's place.

He kept thinking that there was something he had missed when he was talking with Jasper.

_'Why is he so suddenly interested in whether Peter is alone with Bella? That hasn't been a problem with him before.' _

When he arrived in front of Peter's house, he noticed that Peter's car was still in it's usual parking place.

_'So he really is home right now. That's weird. Usually he is trying to avoid his editor who keeps bugging him about updating his novels and such.' _

He took his keys, went to the door and opened it, noticing that it wasn't locked.

When he stepped inside, he first noticed how quiet everything was without his brother and Emmett fighting all the time. But now, there weren't even noises from Bella's usual cooking and cleaning.

''Peter love, I'm home!'' He called out.

He heard voices from Peter's office and moved toward it. When the door opened, Peter came to greet him but he looked almost angry.

_'Hmm, seems like I interrupted something.' _

''I hope I didn't interrupt you with anything love. Should I be jealous?'' He said looking at Peter. He seemed to be a bit rumpled.

_'It seems like he really was with someone in his office, and not just talking either.' _

Peter started to say something but was interrupted when Bella walked out from his office.

Garrett's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened with shock seeing that it was Bella, the girl who even his brother had fallen in love with.

He took notice of how her face was more flushed than usual and how her lips were all swollen.

He shifted his eyes back to Peter who was avoiding his gaze before shaking himself out of his turbulent thoughts.

''Well well what do I see here? Miss Bella it is nice to see you again. Now, what have you two been up to lately?'' He said with a tease in his voice.

Bella's face grew red again before she answered him.

''It's nice to see you too Garrett. I, um, I was just bringing something to Peter while he was working on his newest story.'' She said while avoiding his gaze.

He knew that was a lie but didn't push her to tell him the real reason.

''Garrett, what are you doing here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be at your boutique to keep on eye on things and design your next season collection?'' Peter said with a voice that wasn't familiar to him; his usually laid back attitude nowhere to be found. He could see him grinding his teeth together.

''Wow Peter, don't chew my head off.''

He could hear Bella starting to giggle next to Peter who now seemed to relax his posture hearing her voice.

''Don't be ridiculous Garr. Now would you answer before I have to throw you out?''

Garrett could see Bella looking at Peter and moving her hand to his shoulder which seemed to relax him even more.

''Well I shut down the boutique, gave a couple days off to the girls and thought what would be better than to spend my couple days off than with my favorite cousin and of course you Miss Bella.'' He gave them an innocent look which seemed to work on Bella but not with Peter, who stayed quiet considering his words.

''I'm sure it's okay with Peter that you stay with us. Would you like some coffee or tea?''

Peter sighed next to her and smiled.

''Sure stay with us. Let's go to the kitchen and make some together shall we?''

They walked past Garrett and he noticed how Peter kept his hand on Bella's lower back.

They drank some tea and Garrett got an idea.

''So Miss Bella have you ever drank anything with alcohol in it before?"

Garrett saw how she was embarrassed before answering him, and by now, Peter was pretty interested in hearing her answer as well.

''No, I haven't.'' She said, her voice timid.

Hearing this Garrett turned and looked towards Peter. ''Well then we'll have to fix that, wont we?'' He said with a grin in his voice.

He could see how even Peter was now smirking.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry that it took a bit longer to get this chapter out, but it is longer than previous chapters.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This chapter is unbeta'ed so there might be a lot mistakes. There will be underage drinking, some same sex kissing and slight lemon there too so if those things offend you this might not be the right story for you.

Chapter 6

Bella could see both Peter and Garrett exchanging looks, tint of fear and thrill ran through her spine. Peter rose from his seat first and started to talk.

''Now my Flower, be a dear and wait here with Garrett when I will go and look ingredient for drinks and you Garrett, choose some music would you, drinking is always more fun when listening good music don't you think?'' Peter kept waiting for us to answer to him before he left for search for ingridients they would need.

Garrett waited Peter to leave from the room before turned his head to face Bella. He examined her har face, searching for answers what had happened before he came. When he saw how she tried to avoid his eyes, he leaned over close to her ear before whispering.

''My my what have you been doing sweet Bella, it seems you have gained couple more suitors, eh? The guestion is, who is the one who you makes your heart beat more, fills your thoughts and makes your whole body tingle?'' While he whispered, he blew softly to her ear which made her skin rise to goose bumps.

Bella's eyes closed and she moisted her lips without realizing this before she started to talk.

''I I don't know what you are talking about.'' She tried to deny but failing miserably.

Garrett was going to do something else, but he heard Peter coming back and rose fast to search music to them to listen; like Peter had asked him to do.

When Peter stepped back to the room, he noticed how Bella was all flushed again and he squinted his eyes towards Garrett; thinking what had he done to Bella make her look so flushed. Bang of jealousy surged through him. _'Do I have to look after Garrett too? Is he after Bella too?' _The thought seemed absurd to him; he knew Garrett's many boyfriends in the past and he had never shown any interest on girls before. With a sigh he decided to put those thoughs away before he started to talk again.

''Drinks are here! Now my Flower come closer wont you? I wont bite...much.'' He winked to Bella while he put bottles to the table front of her and moved to bar cabinet to take shot glasses.

''You forgot salt and lemons. You know how much I like patrón with those. You better go get those, I don't know where you keep those.'' Garrett said when he saw what Peter had bought for them, and he wanted to get him away for a little while so he could say something to Bella; without Peter hearing it.

''Umm, I can go find those.'' Bella's small voice said before she rose from her seat and rushed to the kitchen. Garrett sighed annoyed that he couldn't say what was in his mind to Bella. He glanzed Peter; who was looking Bella walking out from the room, he seemed to be in his thoughs and Garrett decided to scrutinise him some before Peter saw him do so. _'He looks almost like he could be in love with Bella. Is he really or is this just some game for him like usually.' _

Bella walked fast towards kitchen, before she remembered gift she got from Rosalie when her birthday was last year; a bottle of Dooley's Original Toffee Cream Liqueur, she knew that she wouldn't drink it othervise so shaking her head she went to her room and opened her locked drawer and took the bottle out from it. She kept thinking that would Peter and Garrett like this kind of drink and then she looked her clothes from yesterday; same ones she was wearing when she held Jasper while he was showing so much emotions. This thought made her stop what she was doing. _'How can I be even thinking drinking with Peter and Garrett; while Jasper is stuck with others in their villa. Even more how can I face him; when I let Peter touch me the way only Jasper should have been allowed to touch me and why even when I know it is wrong; I still liked it, begged for more.' _

Garrett and Peter started to wonder what took Bella so long and Peter stepped to go and check on her; when Garrett stopped him.

''I don't know what is going on here, but I think maybe I should go and get her. You know, me not being involved with this thing and all, maybe she could open up more.'' Peter gave him a nasty look, before he sighed and nodded; walking to kitchen to get salt and lemons.

Garrett walked to upstairs toward Bella's room; he saw how her door was open and halted to doorway; looking how her whole exterior was shaking. He walked next to her and saw her holding a liqueur bottle in her hands.

''Hope you didn't get an idea to start drinking without us now didn't you bijou?'' Bella squeaked; she didn't notice anyone coming next to her. She almost dropped the bottle in her hands before Garrett caught it; smirk rising in his face.

''Well well what do we have here? I know for the fact that Peter has never even seen liqueur like this so much than bought it, so this must mean it is yours. Do you keep other secrets too bijou?'' He teased her. Bella blushed hearing this and hurried to explain him.

''No, I, umm I just got this as a Birthday gift last year and I just thought you and Peter might like it.'' Garrett bursts laughing so much that he had to start coughing.

''Oh bijou you are just too easy to tease. No come, lets go and see before Peter starts thinking we are doing something kinky here.'' He said and caught her hand; making Bella giggle too.

Soft tunes of music were playing when Bella and Garrett walked to Peter's room and Peter had just finished making fifteen shots and he had cut lemons to be ready to devour with shots. He turned around; smile coming his face when he saw Bella first; but then his gaze moved to her hand which still was in Garrett's hand.

''Look Peter what Bella had for us.'' Garrett lifted bottle in his hand to show it to Peter. He walked towards them and took the bottle from his hand and inspecting it.

''Mmmm, this sounds absolutely delicious, maybe we should taste it first; when we still have our taste buds in right places.'' Peter said making both Bella and Garrett chuckle.

He walked to bar cabinet and took bigger glasses this time and opened the bottle and poured glasses almost full. Bella walked with Garrett to divan and sat there waiting Peter to bring their drinks.

Peter gave first drinks to Bella and Garrett, and took one of his own and came to sit in the seat front of Bella.

''Lets make a toast.'' Peter said gaining attention. ''To night of quilty pleasures, no regrets next day.'' He took small swig; looking straight to Bella who lifted her glass to her lips. Peter wanted to see her reaction to her first drink of the night. She took a small gulp and moaned loudly. The voice went straight to Peter's cock which was now almost straining against his jeans; he had to close his eyes to prohibit himself to attact her and fuck her without caring that Garrett was in the same room with them.

While Peter was his eyes closed he didn't notice that Garrett was having almost the same reaction; he wanted to move his hand to inside her panties and touch her, to feel if she was as wet he thought she would be.

When Bella tasted toffee in her tongue she had to close her eyes and moan, because it tasted so delicious. Warmth went through her whole body and she felt how the taste almost made her clit pulse; like it had while Peter was pleasuring her. She opened her eyes and saw how Peter was almost panting and Garrett shifted in his seat trying to cover his erection. This made Bella blush and look down in her hands on her lap.

''Well, now when you have tasted to forbidden fruit; let's play a game shall we.'' Peter said mischief in his eyes. Bella didn't know if she should be scared or excited; because she was feeling them both.

''First we can play I've never.'' Garrett said looking Peter and then Bella who looked confused.

''Umm, I don't know the rules.'' She said looking embarrased. Peter started to explain the rules to her.

''This game starts off with one of us confessing something truthful that starts with the line, "I've never…" For example, I could say "I've never… had sex in a closet." If one of you has actually done the act, you need to have a drink. If no us had done it, the person who said the line has to have a drink instead.''

''So who will start first?'' Bella said; both men smirked and said together.

''You.'' Both of them laughed a little, making Bella giggle a bit.

''Okay, I have never, hmm, I have never cheated in a test.'' Peter took a drink while Garrett stayed still. Peter's eyebrown rose and he smirked to him. It was Peter's turn next.

''I've never had a sex in the school.'' Garrett took a drink making Bella blush and Peter laugh.

''I have never been given oral in the kitchen.'' Garrett smirked to Peter knowing well how he had gotten caught many times in that position when they were younger, but what shocked him was that Bella took a drink too; blushing a lot. He saw how Peter smirked and winked to Bella.

They had been playing this game for some time now and Bella was really drunk and wanted to play something else now.

''Please Pete! Can we play something else now, I want to have fun.'' Bella said while jumping in her seat making her breasts bounce and both of men were enchanted seeing this.

''Oh, I know! Rosalie and Angela told me once about this game called truth or dare could we play that? Please Garr, can we?'' She said now looking straight to Garrett eyes; he couldn't say no to her, he was completely absorbed by her eyes; he had never seen eyes more beautiful than hers.

Peter was almost as drunk as Bella and didn't notice looks Garrett was giving to his flower; otherwise he would have been really jealous and probably beating Garrett right now.

''Okay, I start. Peter truth or dare?'' Peter looked Bella as she spoke.

''Dare.'' He was not afraid what his dare would be; this was Bella who was deciding his dare so he had nothing to fear, or at least he thought so.

''I dare you to kiss Garrett for a full minute.'' Peter's eyes got wide and Garrett smirked to him. Peter walked over to Garrett before his lips almost touched Garrett's.

''I forgot to say, You have to use tongue when kissing him.'' Now Garrett's eyes were wide too. Bella moved to look closer when Peter's lips descend on Garrett's; his lips moved slowly first and his tongue probed Garrett's lips before he opened his lips and reached his tongue with his own. Garrett let a moan came though his throat and Bella was now almost touching these two males; she could see how their saliva mixed together and seeing this made her panties all wet and she had to shift her legs closed to gain more friction to ease thropping between her thighs.

The kiss ended and all of them were panting; they had to calm themselves down to continue the game. It was Peter's turn to ask.

''Garrett, truth or dare?'' Garrett looked him before he answered.

''Truth.'' He wasn't sure what was in Peter's mind but look he was giving was that it was safer to him to choose truth.

''Okay, have you ever been interested in girls?'' His question shocked him a little; he had never asked him about this before and he was a bit afraid to give him honest answer.

''Umm, I have lately seen one girl in new light and I might have bit interest on her.'' He saw how shocked Peter looked and he took a fast peek on Bella; to see how his answer made her react. He was a bit dissapointed when he saw that she hadn't realized it was her he was talking about and the look on Peter's face told him that he had and he didn't like it one bit; jealousy darkening his features a bit.

Garrett changed the subject fast and started to talk.

''So Bella, truth or dare?'' He looked her and saw how smile lighted her face and resolution settled to her eyes.

''I pick dare.'' Smirk settled in her face made Peter groan before Garrett started to talk.

''I dare you to go sit Peter's lap and grind yourself against him so long that you cum.'' Peter smirked hearing this and started to get himself ready for his wasted Flower to give her release she was going to get.

Bella looked Garrett first to make sure she heard him right and when she saw that he was serious about dare he gave to her she looked towards Peter who looked really exited about things that would happen next.

Bella's head was still buzzing some when she rose from her seat and clumsily walked to front of Peter and saw how there was a big bulge front of his jeans; it almost looked painfully but look in Peter's face told how turned on he actually was. She set herself astride Peter lap just top of his erection and started to grind herself against it. Peter's hands came to hold her hips to help her move top of him and Bella lifted her arms back of his neck to hold herself up better. Her whole core was on fire and she felt how wetness seeped through her thin pants.

Garrett kept his eyes on Bella, while she moved top of Peter and they were so focused each others that they didn't even notice how this scene turned himself on. His trousers were so tight that he could feel seam almost hurting his throbbing erection. He moved pillow front of him and touched himself while watching them lose themself to each other.

Garrett saw how Bella was almost there and saw same from Peter and he moved his hand faster so he could come same time as them. When Bella's climax finally came he heard her scream Peter's name while Peter said her name and he was done too; leaving wet mark front of his trousers. He moved away without two of them noticing, He knew how they must be both really exhausted; Bella even more and walked to guestroom upstairs near Bella's room.

While Garrett was settling himself down. Peter looked straight to Bella's eyes before she moved her face against his neck. He moved his hand to her hair to pet her. He could feel how her whole body was still shaking in aftershock of her orgasm.

Bella raised her face from his neck; sobering up a little. She looked his eyes and saw how much love and insecurity his eyes held, she moved his hand to touch his cheek and shifted her lips against his; giving him small but loving kiss.

They rested their foreheads together sometime before Peter saw exhaustion creeping to her eyes; she was barely keeping them open. Peter lifted her to his arms and walked to upstairs.

''Do you want to sleep in my room or yours, my Flower?'' He then noticed how she was already passed out so he decided to bring her to his room; he had loved the feeling her sleeping against him and wanted to feel that again.

Walking to his room he made sure he closed the door before he put her down to his bed. _'She looks so calm, like there isn't anything wrong in the world. I hope she could always keep her innocenct views about world.' _

He settled down next to her and and covered them with blanket and he wrapped his arms over her to hold her against his chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this story again and remember to leave a **REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer******:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****A/N:****I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who took their time to read last chapter and special thank you to all those who review'd too.

This chapter is unbeta'd so there is probably lot of mistakes. I tried to fix them myself, but like it always goes, when you read you own story, mistakes just don't pop in to your eye so easily than when you read someone else story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Things only got worse to Jasper when he went back inside after he finished his smoke; Carlisle was waiting him with solemn look in his face. Jasper sighed before he turned to look at him better to see what he wanted from him this time

''Esme wants to talk with you right now. You must take some breath fresheners before you go, you should know better than smoke while we are here, have you not learned anything from last time you had meeting with Esme when you had smoked before seeing her?''

He could still feel sting in his eye, when Esme got mad at him for smoking and smelling bad front of him. She had sprayed air freshener straight to his face which almost caused him lose sight from both of his eyes, it happened a bit after he had stopped seeing Charlotte; part of him hoped at that time that he would have become blind, at least then everyone's expectations would grumble and he could finally be free from under of orders of his family leaders.

To the outsiders Esme seemed to be perfect house wife, just a bit more fragile; but he knew better, she was cruel to everyone, even when her body was weak, her mind was always working plots to take over other companies and how to make other people do her bidding not caring what they wanted or believed were right thing to do. She had no morals towards other people feelings.

* * *

He walked to his room and took some menthols to clear his breath and walked to Esme's chamber. He could see how her frail back was facing him while she was looking outside from her window, but he could feel malevolent power radiating from her.

''Who you were talking to Jasper?'' She asked icily from him.

''To Garrett, I was...'' He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Esme already intercepted him.

''I didn't ask you anything else, Jasper. So don't answer before to things you are not asked, do I make myself clear?'' She turned to look at him with vicious spite all over her face. He just nodded his hear towards her to show he understood what she said.

''Speak aloud when I ask you someting you ungrateful brat! You show some respect when talking to ME! We took you and your lecherous brother to our care when your father couldn't even look at you after that scandalous trollop you call mother died. I always knew you father would have done so much better if he had chosen someone more suited for her, or let us choose for him, but he never listened us, at least he came to his senses to avoid you after she died. You might not realize it yet but WE own you! You don't get to do ANYTHING that we don't allow, remember that! And if I ever smell even a fraction of those horrible things you smoke from you, you will regret it even more than last time, this time I will make sure you wont see a thing afterwards, to hell with everything else!''

She ended her rant when she started to expectorate and spitting a tiny drops of blood.

He was still enraged to her to things she said but decided to put those feelings away for later while he hurried to help her before she would collapse. He took notice how her pupils were dilated and her breathing was rasping. He lifted her body to his arms and carried her to her berth.

''You must rest, apropos you could lose your voice.'' _'Though I would love if I didn't need to heard you annoying voice and bitchiness.'_ Esme just gave her glare before she pointed her door to get him out from her room.

Making sure she was breathing a bit easier he walked out of the room and almost collided with Carlisle.

''What happened to her? I heard her yelling and then starting to cough loudly.'' He said glaring me with panic in his eyes. He pushed me away before I got a chance to start explain anything to him and rushed next to Esme's bed. He could see small drops of blood in her lips before he closed the door.

_'I'm too tired to listen them complaining about everything.' _He felt slightly quilty even think like that when Esme really was sick.

* * *

He walked back to his rooms and picked his phone to his hand to try to call Bella again; without any luck again. He did same to Garrett so he could ask what was going on in there, but after trying about 3 times without anyone answering he started to worry again. _'Why the fuck isn't Garrett answering either? Was it good idea after all to send him to check them out?' _

He started to pace around his room and almost pulling his hair. _'I have to get out from here and go there myself.' _He held his phone in his hand almost breaking it before he put it to his pocket and searched his wallet. He took a look around him before he opened the door carefully peeking around the edge.

He didn't see anyone in the corridor so he started to walk quietly towards the main front door. He could hear Carlisle's voice through Esme's door and he had to stop so they wouldn't hear him. _'I'm too old for sneaking around like this.' _He kept thinking_ b_ut he knew he had to do this, he wouldn't have a chance to leave otherwise. Before he get a chance to continue his steps he could hear Carlisle's voice clearly.

''We have to do something about Jasper. He has started to rebel against our rule and question orders he gets from us. If he starts to search things that he shouldn't it would get bad for us Esme!'' _'What on earth are they talking about?' _He started to think before he hear Esme's small voice to answer to Carlisle.

''Don't worry about it Carlisle, the boy is too stupid to actually start question about things. I'm sure he stop rebelling against me... us, he knows he have to to our bidding and he knows nothing about real rights he has, I almost feel sorry for that stupid bitch who gave birth on him and his frivolous brother. Who had knew she would actually fall for Caius, and he started to have feelings for her too. Do you remember when he heard she had died? It still makes me all giddy to see all mighty Caius Whitlock to grumble like that. It took just couple words from me to make him to believe that her death was Jasper's fault...''

Jasper was seething hearing this and wanted to burst thought the door to strangle her, but he decided against it and hurried quietly outside and started to walk to nearest town.

* * *

After he had walked ten miles to get to the town, he had to start searching someone who was driving to the same direction he was going. Only thing he had to worry now was to get to Bella in time before something happened to her. _'I will think everything else later, maybe I have to talk about this with Peter too...' _Thinking his brother's name made him more enraged; he was almost growling.

He saw a diner and decided to see if anyone was driving toward Seattle. He found a trucker who was just going to leave before he stopped him and asked.

''Hello, excuse me for bothering you but I'm needing for a ride to Seattle, and I heard you talking that you are going that direction, I can pay some if that is necessary.'' He could see the trucker srcutinize him before answering.

''Sure ya can, but it will take some time though because I hav'ta make couple stops before we reach there, so we would be there around tomorrow morning at the earliest.'' Jasper's heart fell some hearing this, but at least he had a ride now.

''That suits me fine. I just need to get there because a family emergency I have.'' He started to pull his wallet from his pocket.

''Keep your money lad, ya don't need to pay anything, but ya can help me unload things from the back when I need to, that way we can get there faster.'' Jasper smiled hearing this and just nodded his head. Who could believe him doing actual labour to get somewhere? He chuckled a bit thinking what Peter would say when he heard about this, but then he remembered his words and that he might be danger to Bella right now. _'I will never forgive him if he does something to my Bella.'' _

''The name is Mike.'' Trucker gave him hand to shake. He took his hand and shook it.

''Jasper.''

* * *

They had couple stops during their drive and Jasper helped him unload boxes and different items from the back container; his muscles were sore, but at the same time he liked to feel doing actual manual labor.

He fell asleep in some point at night and he woke up when he heard Mike saying to him.

''Ya need ta wake up now, this is ya stop.'' He could see how Peter's house had all light out and he turned his head towards Mike and said.

''Thank you for the ride, I really appreciate it.'' Mike just laughed him and shook his head.

''I think I need ta thank ya, it would have taken much longer to me if I had to do all that unloading meself. But hope you get that thing fixed up. You're good lad.'' Mike just lifted his hand to say goodbye before his truck was gone.

* * *

Jasper looked at Peter's house again. He could see how laundry was still outside in the washing line. That was unusual, because he knew how Bella always worried with laundry and weather in Seattle was never really good especially at nights.

He took his own keychain and opened the door. He could smell alcohol almost floating through air. '_What the hell have Peter been up to again? Surely Garrett would have stopped them from drinking while Bella was home.' _He looked to the living room table and saw how it was full of different kinds of alcohol, all of them empty.

He decided to try to sneak towards Bella's room to see that she was sleeping soundly, but when he reached her door he could see that she wasn't in there, in fact her bed seemed to be unused for the night like she haven't slept there at all. He walked to guestroom to see if she was there, but he could just see snoring Garrett. He started to panic. _'Where the hell is she?!' _

He searched both of Emmett's and Edward's rooms too to see if she had somehow ended sleeping there but he didn't find her there either. There was only one place he haven't searched yet. He turned his head towards Peter's room.

He hurried front of Peter's room and stopped before opening it; he was afraid what he would see when he would open the door. He braced himself and opened the door.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts of this chapter. How do you think Jasper will react when he opens Peter's door?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait(AGAIN). Thank you to all who took their time to read last chapter and special thank you to all those who review'd too.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd (again) so there is probably lot of mistakes. I tried to fix them myself, but like it always goes, when you read you own story, mistakes just don't pop in to your eye so easily than when you read someone else story.**

**This story has been nominated to Twilight Readers Choice Awards as Favorite in progress story, Best All Human and Best Drama, you can find better information from my profile, hope you vote for me and my other categories too. But that's enough about my ramblings onward with the story. **

* * *

~#~

Chapter 8

It was still dark when Bella stirred awake, feeling something hard poking her behind. She looked at the clock and digits showed that it was only 2:15 am.

Her eyes started to water when she started to remember events from last evening and night, how she started to drink and how it loosened her restrictions. She felt ashamed how easily she had lost her control and acted like a wanton slut.

Confused by her feelings she kept sobbing silently she started asking herself _'How can I feel anything towards Peter, when I love Jasper so much?' _She felt stabbing pain in her chest when she started to think how much she wanted to see Jasper and tell him everything. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jasper through lying to him.

* * *

She moved inch by inch to get away from Peter's steely grip, to get away from everything. After some time she felt Peter finally loosen his hold; his arm fell to the be and Bella was dreading that he would wake up from his sleep, but soon she noticed that he was still in deep dream for her relief.

She looked him closely and kept thinking how innocent he looked when he was dreaming. He started to mumble something and curiosity took over her and she leaned closer to hear him better.

_''I love you Bella.'' _Hearing him saying so in his dreams while he looked so vulnerable made her heart ache. She felt tears fell more heavily now, making her hard to see anything. Rising from the bed she collected clothes Peter had removed from her before he had fallen asleep too, or at least she thought it was Peter, she couldn't remember doing so herself.

Looking for the last time to Peter's sleeping form she walked out from the door.

* * *

~#~

To say Jasper was confused when he opened the door wasn't enough. He was looking sleeping form of his twin and Bella wasn't nowhere to be found. Part of him sighed from the relief but bigger part of him turned full panic mode now.

He rushed to Peter's bed and started to shake him awake. It took him for a while to get him to come to his senses. Peter started to groaning and talking still half asleep.

''Not yet Bella, Let me sleep couple more minutes.'' Hearing this made Jasper see red and he hit Peter hard to his head to wake him up and let some of his anger out.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP PETER! Now isn't the time! Where the hell is Bella?!'' Hearing Bella's name made Peter sober up fast and he shot up from his bed and Jasper noticed how Peter's face turned automatically to void space in his bed.

Peter held his head and his whole demeanor was shaking and Jasper was losing his patience. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Garrett who hurried to see what was happening.

Seeing Jasper who usually never lost his composure looking like he could kill someone made him take couple steps back before he started to speak.

''What is going on? Where's Bella? I looked to her room and she wasn't there.'' Garrett tried to change the topic.

''That's I'm trying to find out. We can talk later what had happened here and what took over while I was away, but now we have to find Bella. Are you sure she didn't say she would be going to have a sleepover with her friends or anything?'' Garrett and Peter looked each other and both denied the thought shaking their heads.

* * *

All three of them started to look everywhere they could think; Peter called to Bella's friends and asked them if they had seen or heard anything from her but he didn't have any luck, he only made both Angela and Rosalie worried too; they promised to start looking for her too with their parents.

Garrett went to search outside of the Peter's manor; to see if she had went to tool shed to sleep, because he knew it must have been disturbing to her wake up beside Peter and if she remembered anything from the last night and evening he was sure she had panicked and there wouldn't be nothing to say what had happened to her when she was at that condition.

While other two were doing their things, Jasper started to think where she could be if she wouldn't be near the estate. Thinking for some time he suddenly figured out where she probably might be. He didn't say anything to Peter or Garrett, he just took Peter's car keys and ran to his car and started it and put it on reverse and step up on accelerator. He could see Peter's fading form looking back to him angry, but he just ignored it; if Bella really was where he thought she would be, he had to hurry there, and fast.

* * *

~#~

Bella walked a long time mindlessly thinking what she should do and before she even knew it, she was already in her mother's graveyard. Wind was blowing coldly and moon was glowing making ominous shadows everywhere. Her whole body was almost freezing, but she didn't feel anything but numbness, her tears were already frozen to her cheeks.

She opened the gate and walked towards her mother's grave, she didn't see tree root peeking amongst grass and when she walked forward almost reaching the grave her foot stuck to the root making her trip and making her hit her head to the gravestone causing her vision to turn darkness when finally she lost her conscious.

* * *

~#~

When Jasper finally reached the cemetery he put on his breaks and hurried out from the car. He looked around him; trying to find Bella, if she wasn't here he didn't know where he would find her. He tried to remember where he Bella's mother's grave was and when he didn't see it first, he decided to go to his own mother's grave and navigate from there.

He walked row by row looking for any signs of Bella. _'Maybe I was wrong to think she would come to here.' _He started to lose his hope when he was in the last row, he could see moon shining to dark lump on the ground, he took steps to look closer to see what made such shape. When he was close enough to see better, he felt his whole heart stop.

On the ground was unconscious Bella, he could see small puddle of blood already formed under her head. Doctor in him woke up and he salvaged her vitals carefully. He tried to talk to her, to make her wake up; without succeeding. He took penlight he usually carried in his pocket to see if there was any reaction in her pupils, but it almost looked like she was lost all her life; if he didn't feel her small breaths and pulse he would think she was dead.

This thought made him want to vomit and he pushed those thoughts away, while he lifted her unconscious form to his arms; he had to get her to hospital.

He strapped her to backseat and made fast decision to go to his own clinic, he could make sure she got proper treatment there.

* * *

When he had taken her to clinic and couple other doctors and nurses were helping him to make proper examination to her.

She had small case of hypothermia and huge cut in her forehead. They stitched hear forehead; it took eleven stitches to get her cut closed and hooked her to IV-drip.

Other two doctors were debating if should they let one of the nurses change her clothing before they would start warming her more. They decided that they should let main nurse to change her clothes quickly and when they left the room and Jasper was concerned to leave her from his sight, the head nurse told him to leave the room and she would change her clothes to hospital gown faster that way.

* * *

When he was waiting for them to call him back inside he debated with himself should he call to Peter or Garrett to let them know he had found her. _'Peter deserves to suffer without knowledge.' _He decided to call to Garrett, to let him know where they were and what had happened. He searched pay phone and called to Garrett.

''Have you find her yet?!'' Garrett was already yelling to his ear before he had to even chance to talk talking. He could hear Peter's voice background too.

''Yeah, I found her.'' His voice was crumbling when he talked.

''Well, bring her home then! Everyone are worried sick over here.'' He could now hear how Peter probably was trying to take phone from Garrett's hand but luckily he didn't succeed.

''I can't.'' Jasper felt tears started to fall from his eyes, this was already second time in such an short time when he was crying. Garrett voice started to sound more quiet after he heard him say this. He was almost afraid to ask why not.

''Why?'' His voice was timid and lost all his usual exuberance. Jasper started to explain everything to him and for once Garrett listened everything silently before he told him that he was coming to see her with his own eyes how badly she was hurt.

* * *

~#~

After both Garrett and Peter had arrived to clinic all three of them were silently waiting to get to see her again; to see that she would be back to her usual self.

Half an hour later doctors got out from the room and told them that she was stable and that they could go inside, because she would wake up soon. They walked inside and took seats around her. She started to move and awake from her unconscious condition.

''Lights are too bright.'' Her small voice was heard and Jasper walked to light switch to darken it couple notch. Blinking her eyes so took look around her and persons in the room. She could hear one of them to start talking to her.

''Are you alright Bijou?'' She looked him confused before answering.

''My head hurt like a bitch and I don't know where the fuck I am so no I think I'm not alright.'' All three men looked astonished hearing her talking like this, Bella never talked like this she was too shy to do so.

''Oh my Flower what was that? I will make you feel better if you hurt, come to me.'' Man with the longer dark hair said to her, he was kind of goofy looking to her. She turned to look third man in the room, his hair was like goofy guy's but dirty blond. He was silently looking to her and she felt warm feeling spread through her chest.

''No can do Goofy. Well as nice this is and all that shit, could someone tell me what the fuck is my actual name, and yours too.'' All three men looked her like she had grown second head and she just started laughing at their expression.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming? Click that button and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes all my own.

I have great news to everyone! My awesome and freakiest friend **Blacksheep fiction** made me trailer for this story, it is everything I have imagined this story to be so make sure to check it out and let me know what do you think of it in here or there, because I can't post links here go to my profile and you can find it there.

**Actors to main characters in this story are:**

Bella Swan ~ Emily Blunt

Jasper Whitlock ~ Jackson Rathbone

Peter Whitlock ~ Alexander Skarsgård

Garrett Jones ~ Lee Pace

* * *

~#~

Chapter 9

She saw lights through her eyelids and could hear people around her talking with low voices thinking that she couldn't hear them talking about her. She tried to listen closely what they were talking about but they left before she got a chance to make any sense any of it.

She tried to will her eyes open but didn't succeed. Letting small sigh past her lips she let her mind move to more dreamlike state before she was interrupted by door opening and three sets of heavy footsteps getting closer to her bed, or at least she thought she was in a bed.

Feeling tension in the room getting more high she forced herself to open her eyes, but was almost blinded with brightness. Closing her eyes fast she told them to dim them before opening them again and trying to focus her sight blinking couple times so she could see better persons around her.

There really was three handsome men looking her like frail porcelain which started to make her anger rise and when a man with brown hair and small stubble in his chin asked her if she was fine she finally snapped them making all three of them gaping at her like fishes out of pond.

This sight made her want to start laughing at them but she decided against that. _'You never know what kind of freaks they were and might do to me if I actually did so.' _When it finally looked like that at least one of them got over the shock he tried to call her his Flower and get her to come to him. _'Fuck that! I wont take orders from no-one! _Though this made her angry she started to get a bit confused him calling her flower, she felt like it wasn't her name at all and when she tried to focus to that the fact was that even she tried really hard; she didn't have any remembrance what her name was.

She then turned her head to the third man who had yet to speak to her, she felt warmth go over her whole body and her head started to pound harder like her mind tried to remember something badly; this man was so familiar to her but it hurt her to try to remember anything.

Finally she opened her mouth and asked them ''Well as nice this is and all that shit, could someone tell me what the fuck is my actual name, and yours too.'' All three men looked her like she had grown second head and she completely lost it and started to laugh at them.

* * *

~#~

They were interrupted when the doctor came to check her condition, he asked her if she wanted more privacy. She just shrugged her shoulders showing that she couldn't care if they saw her. Part of her felt excited to think how all three of them would watch her closely when doctor was touching her body to check her over.

Her doctor turned to look at one of them before he started to talk.

''Dr. Whitlock, could you assist me some, that way we could get faster diagnose of her current state?'' She whipped her head to the man who her doctor was talking to and saw how it was the third one, the one who stirred something inside her, trying to push through her recognition.

''Andy, how many times I have told you to call me just Jasper.'' She heard his low honey like voice to say, hearing it made her close her tights when she felt her bundle or nerves start to pulse and keeping her mouth closed so she wouldn't moan aloud.

''Before you came inside, Isabella let know to us that she don't have any recollection who she or we are. I think she have small case of amnesia. What do you think?'' Jasper said looking at Andy. _'So my name is Isabella.' _Andy agreed with his statement and they started to do their examination.

Both of them were examining her and when she felt Jasper hands in her bare skin it almost felt like she was burning. She rose her head to look what other two men were doing and saw how both of them had hooded eyes, which made her lick her lips. She locked eyes with the man with stubble in his chin and saw how his breathing turned more labored now. Moving her gaze to his lips she started to think how she would like to taste those lips against hers while Jasper was touching her.

Hearing angry grunt from the other unknown man made her come out from her stupor. Tilting her head while she turned to look at him she could see fire in his eyes which made her skin have goose bumps with excitement. She felt how her nipples turned hard peaks now, and Jasper accidentally touched one of them and she unwittingly let a moan past her lips.

Closing her eyes she tried to get herself together to listen their diagnose about her, but only things she heard was them repeating her, that she has an amnesia, and it might take some time to get her memories back. Andy told them that she could leave home in couple days but she must take it easy and not stress about anything, because it could hurt her mentality permanently, he then left from the room leaving four of them alone.

* * *

~#~

Not liking the silence she started to talk again.

''So could two of you tell your names too, can't keep calling you for your nicknames now can I? Or should I keep calling you Goofy'' She pointed at Peter and then turning her finger at Garrett ''and you Stubble?'' She smirked at them, and it seemed almost impossible that Stubble's face turned almost crimson; she felt good when she saw that and winked at him.

''Well if either of you wont start then I will. Like you must have heard earlier my name is Jasper Whitlock, and these two are Peter, my **brother **and Garrett, my cousin.'' He pointed them at her. Garrett took steps closer to her and took her hand in his lifting it to his lips, giving her a small kiss to her knuckles and looking at her eyes while he started to speak.

''It is my pleasure to meet you again ma bijou Isabella.'' looking at his eyes she could see sincerity and affection he held towards her, this made her give him true smile, without smirking this time.

After Garrett's introducing himself Peter moved closer to her almost carefully, trying to look at her if he could give her a hug, it would be more to his comfort than hers; he felt like everything was messed up big time now, that any advance he had made with her had gone to waste. He could see how she looked at Jasper, hell she even looked Garrett with more affection than him. Shaking his head from his stupor he looked her eyes to see if there was any kind of recognition and he felt his heart fell when he didn't see any.

''My Flower... can I give you a hug?'' He asked sounding feeble. Peter wanted to see her trademark blush coming to her face like it always used to come when he was teasing her before all this happened.

''Well Peter-'' she started to say stretching r which made her sound like she was purring while she looked in his eyes and moved closer to his face she could feel his warm breath and smell liquor in his breath, this made her close her eyes and let a small moan past her lips again before she continued opening her eyes and saw how his eyes were almost darkened from lust, she felt smirk come to her face before she pushed him away from her.

''I have a fucking name, so use it if you want something. I'm not your Flower or anything am I making myself clear, Peter'?'' Garrett couldn't hold his humor any better than Jasper and both of them started to laugh at Peter; his face was sight to see. Isabella smiled when she saw them doing so, it made her heart heat up and she felt unfamiliar warmth come to her face, she turned her face to look her reflection in the window and saw how her face was turned red.

This made her annoyed; she didn't want anyone see her in this embarrassed state which sounded ridiculous when she thought about that, it didn't feel awkward for her to let them see her almost naked but this small malfunction in her visage made her feel weak which she couldn't let anyone to see from her.

Calming her demeanor she gave them peeved look but couldn't hold it before she started to laugh with them. Peter felt like he was lost; he didn't know if he should be insulted them laughing at him but smile started to creep to him too, he felt lighter to see Bella laughing and relaxed. He could get to know her once again, how hard it would be?

* * *

~#~

Jasper was worried when he saw how Bella was reacting to everything and the information that she couldn't remember anything made him want to crawl to her feet and beg her to remember him, her love to him and that they were together. He wasn't sure how he should feel when he saw how much her personality had changed to more extrovent and she didn't seem to have even one shy bone in her anymore.

He wasn't a fool, he could see how she looked at all of them with lust filled eyes and part of him felt glad to have her looking at him like this, but the thought that she was looking at Jasper and Garrett like that too made him angry, not at her but to Peter and Garrett. He didn't know what had happened yesterday, how she had ended up in her mother's grave yard, but he decided to push those questions away, she couldn't answer to him even if she wanted to, hell she couldn't even remember her own name so there wasn't a way to ask these things from her, even so he wanted to hear everything from her, not from Peter or Garrett.

* * *

~#~

He didn't like how they were looking at her, like she was center of their world and for the first in his life, he felt possessive over her over anything, not the way that he owned her but that he should be the only one who could feel these feelings towards her.

He looked how Garrett introdused himself to her and after that Peter crept closer to her to do same, and when he saw her getting closer his face he felt like his heart would rip open from his chest; it looked like she was going to kiss him. Then suddenly she pushed him away and he looked over to Garrett who was barely holding his laughter inside him; he cracked and started to laugh like a maniac pulling Garrett's restrain over the edge too.

He saw how Bella's face turned familiar shade of red but as soon as it has come there, it vanished and her face gained mask in it, like the one he usually used to wear when he didn't want anyone to see his feelings or his real thoughts. She gave them peeved look before she too was laughing with them. _'Her laughter is like bells tinkling.' _

* * *

~#~

After some time when they had calmed down some Andy came back to the room to tell them that only one of them could stay for the night because they didn't have enough room to settle them all in. He could understand this well, it was his work place after all.

All of them wanted to stay and they decided to take turns who could stay, while they were trying to decide who stays first he took notice that Bella was already fallen to sleep again. Turning to look at Garrett and Peter he said to them.

''It makes the most sence that the one who can stay is me, because I am a doctor and she needs to be waken up every two hours because she has concussion. Could either of you actually do that, hmm?'' This made them quiet and Garrett turned his face towards Bella.

''You're right, I just want her to get better, come Peter, lets go. We can come here by morning again, to see if she can come home.'' Garrett grap Peter's hand and pulled him away from the room. Jasper took a look to bed next to Bella's before he went there and took his shoes off and went to lie down and when he closed his eyes he could her small whimpering come from Bella and he moved little closer to hear what she was saying.

'' 'm sorry... I love you.'' Jasper smiled when he heard this, maybe she would regain her memories soon. He took quiet steps to her bed and kissed her forehead and saw how small smile appeared to her face.

Moving back to his bed he frowned when he realized that she was apologizing about something before she said that she love him... at least he thought she meant she love him. Doubt crawled to his mind before he fell to restless sleep.

* * *

**AN:** **Let me know what you think of this chapter and my trailer, so remember to** **_REVIEW._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes all my own. Remember to go and watch trailer for this story if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jasper woke up startled when he heard Bella screaming in her sleep; she was moving restlessly like she was fighting against someone in her dream.

He moved closer to her to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself and to offer her some comfort. Soon as he pulled her against his chest her screaming and fighting seized. Her breathing calmed down and she curled against him holding him like he was the only thing that kept her down this earth.

He couldn't stop smile spreading to his face when he could feel her in his arms. _'How I have been missing to touch her.' _It was almost preposterous how in such an short time he had grown to love her so much; but then again when he started to think about this harder he could see that this actually had been long time coming; he should have realized his feelings towards her much earlier.

_When he first time heard that Alice had told Bella about what had happened between him and Charlotte, he had been shocked when she came to him and cried for him. He hadn't clue at that time why she was crying but somehow he had a feeling it had something to do with him and he had embraced her and leaned his chin to her head; she was such small against his towering form. He had felt like his once frozen stoned heart had started to warm towards her. _

_~#~_

* * *

~#~

Bella started to stir from her sleep only to find that she was in warm strong embrace. She could feel in her mind that she had woken up in next to someone embrace before, but when she tried to remember who that person had been; her head started to hurt again and she let unintentionally a groan from her mouth waking up the man next to her.

She turned to look closer who it was and was shocked when she saw that it was Jasper; the person who had been helping doctor Andy with her examination. He looked still drowsy and seeing this made her giggle. _'He looks so cute.' _She leaned towards him and before Jasper had to time to react, her lips were against his; she moved them lazily against his savoring his soft lips before he would be more awake. She looked to his eyes at the same time and saw how he started to come out from his lassitude and his eyes grew wide when he finally realized what was happening.

~#~

He groaned when he felt her tongue probing his lips to open them to her invade and when she finally did she moved her tongue against his; feeling his tongue with hers and trying to fight dominance, she didn't want to submit to him and kept doing so until both of them had to part their lips from each other to catch a breath. Only their breathing was breaking the silence of the room and Jasper tried to look at her face to see if she had gained her memories back, but when he didn't get answer to his silent query he started to ask her.

''Bella...'' She stopped his speaking before he got a chance to continue.

''Jasper, if I remember right, I told everyone yesterday to call me Isabella, it is my name after all.'' He sighed when he heard this realizing that she still didn't have any kind of remembrance of anything, which meant she had purely just acted by instinct kissing fundamentally perfect stranger to her. The old Bella would have never done anything like this.

~#~

Jasper started to rise from the hospital bed only to be stopped when he felt Bella's hand in his arm. He turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

''Please don't go...'' Her silent voice asked completely different from her earlier tone, like her voice used to sound before her accident had happened. He started to hope that maybe she was starting to remember.

''Anything you want Bel... Isabella.'' He said to her keeping his voice low. He could see how her body shivered and her skin started to flush. She looked his lips and he saw how she moisturized her lips, he wanted to kiss her so badly again but he wanted to make sure she was alright first, he felt that it wasn't fair to her to keep doing things the real Bella wouldn't do and he didn't want to take advantage on her.

~#~

She leaned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

''This feels so nice.'' He could feel how her breathing started to calm down and she was almost asleep again. He had to stop it from happening.

''Isabella, you can't fall asleep yet because your concussion and I need to check out your pupils and stitching.''

''Why? I thought doctor Andy was my doctor?'' She looked at him confused.

''Well yes he is your doctor but I am his boss which make it fine for me to do it for him so he doesn't need to come here to check you out so often and I told him when you had fallen asleep before that I would look after you tonight so he could go home to his family.'' He tried to explain to her. She looked to ground quietly.

''Do you have a family?'' She looked at him waiting for his answer. She felt a dread come over her when she started to think that he was already married to someone else. Her breathing started quicken and she started to hyperventilate. She felt how her vision started to blurry and she saw black dots everywhere. Jasper moved quickly to her moving his hand to her chest trying to calm her down and took her hand moving it to his own chest.

''Try to breath slowly, keep focusing on my breathing and try to follow it with yours. And to answer to your question is no I don't have family, well I only have my brother and relatives. '' He leaned his forehead to hers and kept breathing slowly helping her calm herself. Her breathing decelerate down again and when she had calmed down enough he took step away from her to look at her face and when he saw how she looked more relaxed he turned away and went to take penlight to check her out better.

~#~

He came back next to her bed and lifted her chin upwards.

''Try to follow my finger without moving your head.'' He moved his finger while holding the penlight with other hand.

''Well it seems you don't have concussion anymore which is good, now let me take a look those stiches.''

Bella moved her head down so he could take better look, he moved her head more up to get better look at her forehead and pointed light to her cut to see that her stitching haven't stretched or broken.

~#~

Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed to feel Jasper's bit cold hands in her head even when she should have felt pain when he probed her cut she just shrug the pain off. She started to to bite her lowerlip so avoid her opening her mouth. She soon could taste rustic flavour in her mouth and she felt how Jasper moved his thumb to her lip to separate her teeth from her lip that had now pierced her lip. She opened her eyes and saw how he looked worried and that gave her idea.

~#~

She moved her lips so that she captured his thumb to her mouth, she heard how inhaled to her movement and she wanted to see how far she could go before he stopped her. She moved her tongue against his thumb and gave it small nibbles with her teeth and sucked it more; rounding his it at the same time. She saw how his eyes became hooded and how he instinctively moved even close to her. She could feel his hardness against her now opened thighs and she wanted to close her legs around her so he would be against her now wet core. She felt how he was throbbing against her inner thigh. She moved her legs confining him against her and started to grind her core against him.

His mind tried to tell him how wrong this was because she really was so innocent and when he tried to move himself away from her legs tightened more preventing him doing so.

''Don't think, just feel.'' He heard her say and he lost his composition and started to move his throbbing member against her core more harder making her moan louder. Even though when they had still fabric between them they were soon close having an orgasm and when he felt and saw how close hers was he accelerated his movements helping them reach their peak and they both came moaning each other names.

~#~

* * *

~#~

Part of Jasper felt distraught when he realized what he had let happen and he started to apologize her but she stopped him giving him small tender kiss to his lips.

''Don't you dare to start apologizing about something we both enjoyed so much, you did nothing wrong. I wanted this and it was amazing. I might not remember who you are to me but my body seems to remember you well enough that you were something important to me. So let it go and just relax.'' She looked him with glimmer in her eyes and her face was came alive to amazing smile.

Jasper couldn't stop small smile spreading to his lips before he took his right hand and moved loose curl away from front of her face resting his palm to her cheek. Bella closed her eyes and leaned to his touch smiling silently before she opened her eyes, looking straight to his.

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

''Because it really seems that your concussion has gone away I think you can get out from here soon. I will take you to your home and I will be staying there to make sure you are alright, because I'm not so sure Peter could look after you so well and he might not realize if there is something wrong with you.'' _'That and I don't trust him not to take advantage of your memory loss.' _He kept thinking silently.

~#~

* * *

~#~

She looked still bit tired so he decided to let her go back to sleep some more before they would be leaving and when he saw how she had fallen asleep he left silently from the room to get his things from his office, he wouldn't be going back to work this week, only if there was emergency.

He moved his hand to his hair. He had to worry about Carlisle and Esme founding out what had happened, he was sure both of them were seething from anger when they had realized his sneaking away.

He thought the things he had heard them talking about and decided that he would need to look up to things more, and for his last resort he would even contact Caius, which he really didn't want to do.

~#~

He came out from his stupor when he could hear alarm went off from Bella's room. He ran there to see what had happened only to see panicking in now awaken Bella.

''I thought you had left me here.'' He could hear relief in her voice when she saw him.

''I'm sorry if I made you worry, I was just getting things from my office to us to leave but I got a bit distracted.'' He explained to her.

''Good so we can leave now?'' She asked hopefully.

''We can leave by nine because we need to check you out from here first, even if I am the boss in here.''

''Well should we do so fast then, it is already half ten.'' She said smirking at him. He lifted his arm to see his wristwatch and saw that she was right. He had been lost in his thoughts over three hours! He turned to look at her sheepishly smiling and nodding his head.

He told her to put her normal clothes on before he turned to leave from the room.

''Jasper... Could you help me put them on to me?'' He stopped his steps when he heard her question and turned to look at her.

''I mean I do feel a bit weak so I am sure it would be done faster with your help.'' Her voice sounded sincere but he could see mischief glinting in her eyes.

* * *

**AN:**** Remember to review! What do you think Jasper will do now? What what you think what will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter and unbeta'd, all mistakes all my own.

* * *

Chapter 11

Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing from Bella. He looked at her silently trying to decide what to so. His head was reasoning with him that it would be unethical to him undress her and help her to get dressed while they were still inside the clinic walls, because he knew without a doubt that he couldn't control his actions if he touched her bare skin; he wouldn't just leave it just touching with his hands, he would kiss every inch of her soft bare skin. It was bad enough that he had lost his control earlier with her and he felt guilty doing so when he knew Bella wasn't back to herself, he was sure she would be horrified to know how they had acted.

* * *

He was startled back from his thoughts when he heard Bella letting a sigh past her lips and starting to talk to him again.

''Shees, Don't burst your vessels, it's not like I asked you to marry me.'' He could hear laughter in her voice and just when he was going to answer back to her, the door burst open and he groaned when he could hear familiar voice.

''Do not fear My Bijou, your knight in cashmere armor is here.'' Garrett walked inside to the room like he owned the place, dismissing exasperated looking Jasper. He walked straight to Bella's side and gave light kisses to both side of her cheeks.

''I heard that you are to be released now and I thought you might want some new clothes to wear, your old ones are quite muddy after all.'' Garrett said smiling at Bella, but Jasper could see how he looked back to him for a while and he knew he was up to something.

''You were Garrett, right?'' Bella asked him looking straight to his eyes and Jasper felt a bang of jealousy hit him; she looked so much more relaxed while she was talking to him.

''My Bijou, you hurt my feelings, how could you forget such handsome creature as me?'' Garrett emoted gasping and lifting his hand to his chest.

''Mon preux, I am deeply remorseful to have offend you. Do you have it in your grand heart to forgive this despicable person.'' Bella changed her voice higher so she sounded more like aristocrat and looked him playfully under her lashes. They looked at each other, trying to keep their demeanor serious, but after staring for a moment, they each erupted into laughter.

Jasper looked at them before he decided to interupt them.

''It seems I am not needed here right now so I will go to registration desk sign papers so we are free to leave as soon as you are ready.'' He didn't wait for the answer walking out from the door.

* * *

Bella looked Jasper leave before turning her eyes back to Garrett.

''So why you really came here? I'm sure it wasn't just to deliver those clothes for me and before I forget thanks for bringing them to me.'' She took the clothing bag from Garrett's hands and turned around lifting her hospital gown away over her head and started to put new clothes back on.

Garrett was silent for a moment, taking in what he was seeing before answering to her.

''Well well Isabella, it seems that you are more percieve than I was giving credit for you.'' He sat down to her bed his back against hers. He could hear rustling of clothes and Bella's skin when she was getting dressed.

''Pfft, please. You are so easy to figure out, I saw that look you gave to Jasper when you gave those kisses to my cheeks, so what gives?''

''I don't know what you are talking about my Bijou. Maybe the fact that I know you have been up to some naughty things just right before I came here. I just wanted to see if I could get more reaction from him than usually, he's normally so stoic and wont give any kind of emotions away like you know, well no, no you wouldn't know what I am talking about after all. But the fact is I was almost sure he was going to come and pull me away from you and probably throw me out from the window.'' Garrett snickered.

* * *

He turned to look to see if she was ready, only to see that she didn't have her shirt on yet. He looked her completely bare creamy white back and saw how some bruising was formed there too. He couldn't stop his movement and lightly touched the bruising making her shiver.

''Does it hurt?'' He moved his fingertips featherlightly from her bruised lumbar back to her shoulders and then to her neck. He moved her long hair away to get closer and Bella could feel his breathing against her neck, making her neck hair rise and her breathing came out in small pants. The tension was almost palpable.

Bella tilted her neck some trying to turn her eyes to his.

''Does what hurt?'' She could feel how tip of his nose was trailing against column of her neck to her ear.

''Does it hurt to not be sure who you should really be, when your mind tells one thing and your body another and I am sure your heart tells something entirely different too?''

His nose tip was now behind her ear. Bella threw her head behind and let load moan past her lips. Garrett's lips were now touching her artery and she could feel how he was leaving wet trails, when he finally stopped teasing her he blew his breath against it making it feel like he had been touching her with ice cube.

Garrett took the blouse Bella was holding in her hands and gently started to help her put it over her head. He could see how her nipples were hard peaks against the blouse and he couldn't resist flicking his thump against it, making her gasp. She moved closer to his touch only to be stopped. She looked at him confused and bit hurt too. _'Didn't he want her?'_

''Might want to stop now, before someone you don't want to catch us like this.''

She let breath past her lips she didn't know she was holding, she realized how good it felt to know that he did want her, he just didn't want to get caught.

''Who are you talking about? I don't care who sees us like this. Are you sure it isn't you who doesn't want to ruin your perfectly made facáde. I saw how you have been acting some role, not like this when I see how you seem much more relaxed and natural.'' Bella smirked at him.

He looked at her surprised and when he started to answer to her he was interrupted by Jasper coming back to the room rolling wheelchair front of him.

* * *

Jasper squinted his eyes looking at both of them trying to figure out if he had interrupted something.

Bella seemed to be more relaxed; almost ardent and he noticed how Garrett seemed to be more sane and wasn't doing his normal antics.

Jasper could see how Garrett's eyes were more tender when they were looking at his Bella.

He just wasn't sure how he was looking at her which confused him even more.

* * *

Soon as Garrett realized Jasper was seeing real him he turned his back to him quickly to build up his walls and placing his facade back.

He leaned close to Bella to help her up from the bed and whispered to her.

''This conversation isn't over yet. We'll talk later when there isn't anyone else to hear.'' He said to her keeping his voice low enough so Jasper couldn't hear what he was saying to her.

Bella smirked at his words and couldn't resist teasing him.

''What if I want to talk about it right now?'' Garrett playfully growled at her and pinched her sides making her giggle. Garrett kept tickling her making her laugh even more and he could see how she had happy tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

''Okay, okay! You win. I'll do as you said.'' She looked straight to his eyes and winked to him.

* * *

Jasper was looking at the almost seething with jealousy but keeping his appearance in check. _'She doesn't know what she is really doing.' _He had to keep reminding himself. He loved to hear how cheerful she sound, but he hated the fact that he wasn't the one to make her do so.

He rolled the wheelchair near Bella. She narrowed her eyes to it first and then to Jasper.

''You gotta be kidding me? I wont ride that thing, I don't need one. I can walk perfectly fine on my own.'' She sneered at him and tried to move past him, only to be stopped again.

''Bella...''

''ARGH! Didn't I tell already, it is freaking ISABELLA not Bella not Isa not Flower but ISABELLA!''

* * *

Jasper was shocked to see her reacting so harsh to her own name and saw how her feet gave away under her. He moved to catch her but Garrett was faster, who held her trembling form and gave Jasper serious look.

''Maybe it is better if you stayed in here still.'' Jasper tried to reason but he could hear her whispering to Garrett how she didn't want to stay here anymore and wanted to go home, where ever it might be.

''Shh, my Bijou, of course you can go home if you want to, let me take you there now.'' He walked past Jasper, holding Bella in his arms.

Jasper followed them outside and tried to tell them that he could drive her there, but he saw how Bella's grip tightened from his shirt.

''I'll take her and you can follow behind us.'' Garrett told him.

He took her to his car and secured seatbelt around her before he closed her door and walked around his car to driverside, when he was starting to open his door he lifted his eyes to Jasper's. He gave him comforting smile before saying to him:

''She will remember, everything will be alright and back to way it should be, I'm sure of it. You just have to give her some time.'' He climbed inside and took off.

_'When did Garrett start to sound so grown up?' _He had always been the most playful one of three of them.

* * *

Jasper walked fast to his own car which he had left near main doors and started to follow them.

When he was stopped by red lights he started to repeat what Bella had been yelling at him. He had felt his heart break when he had seen her away from him, in someone else embrace.

His eyes were starting to blurry and he had to wipe them to prevent his tears falling. _'I have to be stronger.'_

* * *

When the lights turned to green and he pressed the gas pedal, thoughts kept running in his head and before he even noticed he was already back in Peter's front yard.

He parked his car next to Garrett's and when he was going to rise from his seat he remembered something. _'Why she lets Garrett call her Bijou but others can't use any kind of nickname for her?' _

He shook his head once again to remove those kind of thoughts for a while and hurried inside to see how she had taken everything in; if she had regained any of her memories.

* * *

**AN:**** Yes! Finally got Bella out from that hospital, it almost started to seem to me that I would never get her out from there. **

**_Remember to review!_**** Like it? Hate it? Thoughts? What what you think what will happen next? Or should I bury this story and hide under the bed?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN:**** This chapter was beta'ed by Spudzmom****.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Isabella was exhausted when she and Garrett finally pulled up to their destination. Garrett stopped his car and walked around to open the door for Isabella, reaching his hand out to help her from the car. She looked at his hand in wonder before capturing it with hers, giving him a small smile.

She was confused, because this place felt familiar, but when she tried to focus her mind to remember how she knew this place, she didn't get anything.

Together, they made their way to the front door. Garrett had just started to open the door when it slammed open, hitting him straight in his nose.

''FUCK!'' Garrett yelled holding his now bleeding nose. Isabella hurried to check out the damage as she pulled him inside, giving Peter, who was the one who had opened the door, a glare which would have made anyone almost piss himself; the exact way Peter was feeling at the moment. He tried to hide it though, giving Isabella an innocent look.

Isabella ushered Garrett to the kitchen table and made him sit down while she hurried to find something to stop the bleeding.

''Keep it upwards preux, it should slow the bleeding.'' She told him not looking at him. Garrett did as she said, but couldn't resist commenting.

''Mon Bijou, this should be the other way around. I should be taking care of you. You just got out from the hospital after all.'' He tried to ease the tension in the room.

Peter snorted, not liking how close the two of them seemed to be. Isabella, hearing this from Peter, turned to look at him angrily.

''What the fuck is your problem?! This is your fault in the first place! Are you so dim-witted that you can't check for someone on the other side before slamming the fucking door straight into Garrett?!'' She all but growled at him. Garrett gave a small laugh before adding.

''Yeah Pete, shouldn't you check before doing so?'' His voice turned more serious as he asked, ''What if you had hit Isabella? Hmm? What would you have done if it was her bleeding here now and not me?'' He turned to look at Isabella who returned to him holding a clean, white kitchen towel in her hand.

She moved to stand between his legs, moving his hand away carefully while gently pressing the cool, wet towel to his nose. She looked in his eyes and saw how they were wide with surprise but also holding a certain kind of vulnerability in them. Moving her other hand to the back of his head, she stroked his hair, making him close his eyes as he enjoyed her touch.

She had just shifted his head to her chest to get a better hold of his nose while still being able to stroke his hair, when they were interrupted by Jasper. He was shocked to see the two of them so close each other, in what looked like a lovers embrace.

He started to say something when he saw the bloody towel Bella was holding to Garrett's nose.

''What happened?'', Jasper asked in concern and confusion. Both Garrett and Bella started to talk at the same time.

''Peter.'' Jasper turned to look at a guilty looking Peter who was trying to get out of the room without them noticing, but stopping when he heard Jasper's firm voice.

''Peter, what is the meaning of this?'' Jasper pointed his hand at Garrett and Bella.

''Chill out, it's not what it seems. It wasn't really even MY fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'' He tried to explain to him.

''Bullshit!'' Jasper could hear Bella say next to Garrett who was looking at Isabella, HIS Bella. Jasper shook his head to focus on Peter and not the look Garrett was giving Bella.

''So you mean to say that it wasn't your fault that Garrett's nose is bleeding, well, was bleeding?'' He cocked his eyebrow at him. Before Peter got a chance to speak again, Garrett began to explain.

"Just as I was about to open the door for Isabella to go inside, Pete the moron here, slammed the door open straight into my fucking nose. It was just a couple of inches away from hitting Isabella.'' Garrett explained. Jasper angrily turned to look at Peter.

''YOU ALMOST HIT ISABELLA?! With a freaking door?! Where is your brain again? Did you lose it when we weren't looking or did you have it at all?! She would have to go to the hospital AGAIN you idiot! FUCK!'' Jasper ran both hands through his hair, pulling it back from his face while breathing heavily, trying to gain his composure back.

He looked back at Peter, and his brother now looked as though someone had just kicked his puppy. Shaking his head slowly, he turned his gaze over to Isabella only to see that she was now sitting in Garrett's lap shaking.

He was worried that she might be crying and moved to look at her closer and comfort her. He was shocked though when he drew close enough to see her face, as he could now see that she was holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

He frowned but decided not to say anything to her about her behavior.

''Could you move from Garrett's lap so I can examine his nose to see if there are any fractures?'', he asked, when what he really wanted to do was pull her away from Garrett's lap and hold her against himself.

''Sure thing Doc.'' She moved to leave Garrett's hold but suddenly turned to look at him, giving him a kiss at the corner of his lips. Jasper was ready to explode when he saw that but kept his thoughts to himself.

''Well, while you boys are checking things over here, I'll go and explore and see if I can remember anything.'' All three men stared after her as she walked away, hips swaying seductively.

Peter couldn't stop a groan from passing his lips when he saw her round bottom swaying side to side as she walked away. He was jolted from his lustful thoughts when something hit his head.

''Ouch, why did you throw that at my head?'', he whined, holding the pot coaster in his hand and looking at Jasper.

''Shut it, you're not out of trouble yet.'' Jasper moved to check over Garrett's nose. He took it between his fore finger and thumb and pulled hard to reset it causing small cracking sounds to be heard. He grabbed a new hand towel and wet it with cold water.

''Wipe the blood away and hold the cold towel to it for ten minutes and the bleeding should stop completely by then. It wasn't broken. It was a bit twisted but I fixed it.'' He met Garrett's eyes before he left the kitchen, walking to the living room to see if Isabella was there.

Peter made sure that Jasper was out of hearing range before he moved closer to Garrett, his expression now angry.

''Keep your hands off my Flower. She is mine. I see how you act around her and I don't like it. In fact, I think you should leave my house now and not come back until I say you can.'' Peter all but growled at him. Garrett got a lazy smirk on his lips.

''Why Peter, if I didn't know you better I would say you are afraid of a little competition. Afraid she wouldn't choose you? You might have had your chance before when she was too afraid to say anything against you, but I don't think this new Isabella will give you a chance to do those things to her anymore.'' Garrett rose from his chair before continuing.

''And no, I'm not going anywhere. You know you can't force me to leave because you wouldn't want me to tell Isabella your secrets now would you?'', he said, raising his eye brow at him before he turned and left the kitchen, walking upstairs.

~#~

Isabella walked out from the kitchen, trusting that Jasper would take care of Garrett's nose.

When she saw that door hit his nose she was panicking inside and out; she didn't like to see him hurt.

Shaking her head, she continued walking, entering the living room which looked like a pigsty. There were empty shot glasses and bottles everywhere. She was still looking around the room when her head suddenly started to hurt again and she heard flashes of conversation in her mind, _''To a night of guilty pleasures, no regrets the next day.'' _Were these her memories? Were they coming back to her?

Shaking her head she moved away from the room and turned to walk upstairs. She just knew, somehow, that her room was there.

When she faced the white door of the room she thought was hers she took a deep breath before opening it. What shocked her was how girly the room looked. _'This has to be a joke! There's no way this Tinkerbell, Barbie puke room was actually hers!' _She walked in to get a closer look at the room and saw that it was indeed, hers.

She decided she couldn't sleep in a room like this without getting nightmares. Shaking her head, she took a look in the dresser and got herself what looked like pyjamas with short shorts and a matching top.

After changing her clothes, she walked to the room next to hers. Opening the door, she could see that the person whose room it was must be a huge sports fan. There were baseball bats and hockey sticks in one corner and next to the window was a double bed.

She walked to the bed and saw a picture frame on the nightstand. Moving closer, she could see herself with a much bigger looking boy with cute dimples, making faces in the picture with her. Her head started to hurt once again, just as she was hit with a memory.

_It was a sunny day and there was a fair in town. Bella was woken up when a huge smiling boy came bustling into the room. _

_''Wake up sis! We need to go now so we get to go on all the rides and eat so much cotton candy that it comes out from our ears!'' Bella smiled at him and answered. _

_''Of course Brother Bear, we wouldn't want to miss it now would we?'' _

_They had gone on every ride there and laughed together when they saw some people puking after riding a rollercoaster. _

_Emmett saw a picture booth and carried Bella there to take pictures together. Bella had turned to Emmett, giving him a peck on his cheek in the very last picture. _

_''Emmett you're the best big brother a girl could ask for.'' _

Isabella came back from her memory. ''Emmett'', she said, smiling to herself. She could remember him perfectly, from their first meeting, to the moment he left for school only a couple of months ago.

Putting the picture frame back in its rightful place, she pulled back the comforter, crawling under and soon falling asleep.

~#~

**AN: Remember to REVIEW, I want to hear what are you thinking about this story so far.**


	14. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer******:******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****

****AN:******** Sorry for the long wait, this story just wasn't talking to me and I even thought quitting writing it at times but finally got some inspiration to it. It is shorter than my usual chapters but hopefully I get more inspiration to next chapter faster. ****

****This Is Unbeta'ed so all the mistakes are mine.****

* * *

**~#~**

Chapter 13

Bella woke up when she felt that her was going to explode. She lifted her hands to her temples and rubbed them closing her eyes, after the pain started to fade she opened her eyes again this time carefully squinting them to get better look at where she was.

She could see familiar looking picture in the nightstand and inspecting it more closely she soon realized that she was in Emmett's room, only he had this picture framed, she had put her own version of the picture to her wallet.

She was confused why she would in Emmett's room and not in her own. Trying to get her mind focus to her memories she bent her knees closer her chest and put her head between them. Her head felt like it was humming and soon sharp pain exploded making her let small scream get pass her lips.

Flashes of memories started to form in her mind; from time where she had returned from the cemetery when she was happy finding out that Jasper loved her too, to everything that had happened with Peter, how she had acted night before, when she had lost her memories; how she had run away to her mother's grave but hit her head. She had woken up in hospital not remembering anything, not even her own name and finally meeting Jasper, Peter and Garrett all over again, her personality fully shifted.

She wasn't sure how she should react or feel about all this information suddenly coming to her mind. Part of her old personality felt like she should be ashamed about everything that had happened and how she had been acting, but bigger part of her new side felt like her change of personality was good for her; that she didn't need to hide from anything or anyone ever again. Maybe it had always really been part of her, but she had kept it hidden deeply from anyone, even from herself.

Making her decision she rose up from the bed and opened one of Emmett's drawers where she had once seen him hiding his smokes when she had brought his clothes from the washroom. Smiling at herself when she finally found what she was looking for, she took the whole pack of cigarettes and his Zippo, then she turned to look at the door, trying to listen if anyone was awake, before she decided that she wouldn't be going out using the door.

Turning around she walked to the window, lifting it slowly trying not to make any noise. Looking out from the window she saw the ladder next to it and other side of them were window to her own room.

At times when Emmett still had been living with them and he wasn't studying, he used to like to spent all his free time in the rooftop, just laying in there looking up to the clouds or stars and smoking. She used to climb there to spent time with him even though she was extremely clumsy, but he never let her fall, she trusted him completely. He really was brother she never had.

Taking strong hold on the ladder she started to climb up to the roof. It was still dark outside so she had to move slowly so her feet wouldn't slip from the ladder step. Step by step she felt more free than she had felt before and finally reaching to last step she lifted herself up there, she moved herself little higher, away from the edge so she wouldn't fall and sat down bending her knees again close to her chest.

She took one cigarette out from the pack and put it between her lips like she had seen Emmett do many times before. Though she had never done that before she found the movement relaxing. Lightening her Zippo she moved the fire closer to tip of her smoke, she inhaled deep breath like she had seen Emmett do many times and after couple tries she finally succeeded. Her lungs felt like burning and she had to cough to get her breathing calm down.

After taking couple more drags from her smoke she got better hang on it and could relax better. With smoke between her lips she moved to lay on her back propping her head with her other hand.

Looking at stars she started to think what she would have to do, now that she had her memories finally back. Even if those memories had been gone from her only couple days, it felt much longer time to her. She knew that if she told everyone about it her life would start being more arduous.

She would have to tell Jasper what had happened since he had brought her home after they had confessed their feelings to each other. How Peter had started to make her confused about her feelings to the point when Garrett had arrived and about the night when she, Peter and Garrett had drink so much that it had made her do crazy things, things which she was sure Jasper would find hard to forgive, IF he could even forgive her.

There were still some blank spaces in her memory and she was afraid what had happened in those moments that she couldn't remember.

~#~

She came out from her thoughts when she heard rattling, like someone was trying to climb in the roof too. Seeing that her cigarette had already burn down, she took another from the pack and lit it.

''Well well my Bijou, who would have thoughts what naughty things you do when others are sleeping.'' She heard Garrett playfully saying when he came to sit next to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and took another puff from her smoke, looking to the sky and the smoke that came out from her mouth. Garrett moved slightly closer to her before continuing.

''Well? Aren't you going to offer me one?'' Bella tilted her head towards him just giving him small smirk before offering one for him. He just smiled at her and took one and was going to put it between his lips but stopped to ask.

''Got a fire too?'' He said lifting one of his eye browns. She gave the Zippo to him and saw how he tried to get it lit without succeeding. She gave him small laugh before saying to him.

''Move closer Preux and bring it against mine.'' She moved closer his smoke and mouth.

''You talking about my lips or the smoke?'' Garrett teased her wiggling his eyebrows to her.

''What do you think?'' She said to him rising one of her eyebrows to challenge him back.

Garrett moved closer, and Bella could feel his warm breath in her face, then he moved his smoke between his lips, putting it against her cigarette and inhaled couple times lighting it finally.

''So what are you doing up here this time of the night?'' He asked her his voice more serious now.

''Ya know, just relaxing.'' She tried to tell him, avoiding to reveal that her memories were actually back finally.

''I call Bullshit.'' Garrett stated. His eyes were piercing and she felt like he could see in her mind and deepest pit of her soul. She tried to avoid his eyes moving to look up again, but Garrett stopped her movement, putting his hand to her shoulder.

''Bijou, talk to me, you should know, well at least now that I won't tell anyone what we talk about.'' She couldn't stop herself from looking to his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Looking at him a while she could feel all her walls start to crumble down and soon she was explaining Garrett everything that had happened. He listened quietly her story and could feel how confused everything really was to her. After she had finished her story Garrett looked at her eyes and said.

''What you now need to do now is to think in peace what you want to do, what your heart is telling you to do and I think the best way to do so is that you wont reveal that you have gotten your memories back yet. It will buy you some more time to think everything more clearly. And about your personality change, I think the old you had so much inside of her that this new personality is just what you have always suppressed deep inside of you. From the time you came to live with Peter and everyone else when your mother passed away to this day.'' Bella looked at him silently before she nodded her head agreeing with his thinking.

She leaned her head to his shoulder while they both lit new smokes. Garrett moved his arm over her keeping his hand in her shoulder.

''If you ever feel like you need a friend to talk or just be there for you, I am there for you.'' Garrett said to her before they both turned to look in the horizon to see sun rising.

~#~

* * *

**AN:** **Hate it? Loved it? Remember to review.**


End file.
